


Loony Loony Lupin

by talesfromtheguild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild
Summary: Your 6th year at Hogwarts takes a strange turn when the mysterious Professor Lupin becomes your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/You, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	1. The Dementor on the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my Tumblr  
> Reader is of legal age*  
> UNEDITED**

Before stepping foot onto the Hogwarts Express, your handmaid and guardian - Jo Dimes - had gotten into an altercation with Draco Malfoy and one of his servants. This left you feeling terrible.

Draco’s servant/body guard/general asshole insulted you and your family name and cursed your parents for being sloppy. Your Pureblood parents had ended up in Azkaban only 2 weeks ago - under the assumption that your family supported Voldemort and his twisted ideologies.

Jo had tried to keep you away from Draco Malfoy and his goon, but when the Malfoy goon had insulted her family as well, an all out yelling match began. The only reason the fight stopped was because of Narcissa Malfoy - a woman you knew was best friends (practically sisters) with your mother.

You said goodbye to Jo, and slipped several galleons into her coat pocket. She deserved the peace and quiet that would settle over the L/N Manor in the next couple of days. Jo needed to buy something for her self for a change, and you were determined to make it happen.

Walking down the train’s corridors, nearly all the carriages were full. Passing by one with a figure slumped in the corner caught your eye. You opened the door, and meekly asked if you could sit with the stranger. He - you assumed - didn’t answer.

You tried to shake him gently awake, but he remained asleep. You heaved your backpack up onto the luggage hold, missed and hit your head. The bag clattered to the ground. You froze hoping you hadn’t awoken the man.

He didn’t even stir in his sleep! He must have been a really heavy sleeper - or his dreams were too good to abandon. Picking up you bag, you made it onto the rack this time, and then you planted yourself next to the door, opposite of the sleeping man. Glancing up at the luggage compartment - you took note of the man’s name : Professor R.J. Lupin.

The last whistle for the train signaled, and students began to scramble to find seats within the Hogwarts Express. No sooner than you sat down, the Golden Trio was joining you and the mysterious Professor Lupin.

“Hello Y/N, mind if we join you?” Ron asked. The train had begun to pick up speed, leaving behind the mess that had become your life.

“Welcome!” you smiled at the ginger boy, who you realized was carrying a rat.

“Who do you think that is?” Ron asked as he squeezed passed you.

Hermione sat down next to you, squeezing next to Ron with her cat. Harry Potter - the infamous young wizard - smiled at you before lugging his backpack into the luggage hold.

“Professor R. J. Lupin.” Hermione read off the Professor’s trunk. 

“You know everything. How is it that you know everything?” Ron mused.

Harry sat down in front of you as Hermione sighed.  
“It’s on his suitcase Ronald.”

Ron muttered an ‘oh’ before Harry spoke up.

“Do you think he’s really asleep?”

“Very. I had an incident and he didn’t even stir. Why?” you asked, eyeing the boy with glasses.

Harry stood up and slid the door to the train compartment closed.

“I’ve got to tell you something.”

In an instant, you knew this was a very serious matter. You looked over Ron and Hermione briefly before looking at Harry.

“Do you want me to leave? I sure I can find somewhere to squeeze in.” You offered, beginning to stand.

“No, no you’re all right Y/N. You and the Professor were here first. I’m not going to kick you out of the train compartment. Besides, I trust you.” Harry half smiled at you as he sat back down.

You smiled back at the younger boy.

And Harry began to explain it all as rain began to pour down on the Hogwarts Express.

*

“Let me get this straight, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?” Ron asked. You thought of your parents - and how they’d been sent there while Black was still inside before the breakout. You wondered if they’d escaped too. You couldn’t decided which answer you wanted more. Yes or No.

“Yeah.” came Harry’s reply.

“Why you Harry?” you asked. Harry made eye contact with you.

In the span of a single moment, you could see through Harry’s eyes. He was back in the Three Broomsticks with Minister Fudge. Sirius Black was out for Harry for one reason - Black supported Voldemort.

“But they’ll catch Black won’t they? I mean everyone’s looking for him.” Hermione’s voice brought you back to the train car.

“Sure, except no one’s ever broken out of Azkaban before, and he’s a murderous raving lunatic.” Ron commented.

“Thanks Ron.” Harry replied, sarcastically.

The Hogwarts Express’s breaks filled your ears as they screeched to a halt. There was no way that the train had all ready arrived at the Wizarding School. You had at least another hour or so.

“Why are we stopping?” you spoke quickly. 

“We can’t be there yet.” Hermione added. Harry stood and poked his head out of the door. It sounded like other students were doing the same thing.

The train jostled, throwing Harry back into his seat. Hermione reached for Ron to grab onto something to steady herself as you tried not to crush her adorable Crookshanks.

“What’s going on?” Ron shrieked, clearly freaked out.

“Don’t know. Maybe we have broken down?” Harry spoke, seconds before the lights went out.

In that instant, you knew you were fucked. Royally. Fucked.

“Ouch Ron that was my foot.” Hermione snapped.

Ron pressed his palm against the glass window that looked out of the car. The lights flickered back on as more rain poured down the windows.

“There’s something out there.”

We waited in silence, wondering what could have been outside in the rain. The lights blinked out again, and a wave of ice hit your skin. Something was out there.

“Someone’s coming aboard.” Ron meekly muttered before the train jerked again. You nearly crashed into Harry thanks to the violent nature of the jerk. And then another one hit.

You breath puffed in front of your face as the temperature plummeted. Your fingers stung from the sudden change in temperature. The glass underneath Ron’s hand began to freeze over, and the water that Professor Lupin had froze solid.

Whatever had come aboard the train was not good.

The train jerked violently again, this time making Ron yelp. “Bloody Hell. What’s happening?”

You shuddered, wishing you had some way of warming up. You rubbed you hands together and pressed them between your legs to warm them up.

A cloaked figure caught your attention as it floated towards the compartments door. Dread flooded your senses as the creature drew nearer and nearer. With a wave of its skeletal hand, it unlatched the door and let itself in.

With the door wide open, the cloaked creature loomed in the doorway. It studied Ron and Hermione for a moment - Scabbers and Crookshanks hissing in fear - before moving onto you. You breath puffed in your face as the creature grew close to you, sucking at you.

Your body lurched forwards as happy memory after happy memory was being sucked away from your face. It was painful, like branding an iron against your skin. It grew closer and closer to your face, the pain increasing with each passing second. The creature grew so close - you could have seen what lay behind the cloak - but then the creature turned its focus on Harry. 

You slumped against the side of the car, panting heavily as if you’d run a marathon. Tears fell down your cheeks as the creature got closer to Harry.

Professor Lupin stood in a graceful motion, and cast a spell at the creature, effectively driving it backwards from Harry.

Harry Potter passed out, while you sat in a frozen state against the wall. Some how you pulled your knees up to your chest and curled your arms around your legs. Your gaze was focused on Harry - but you weren’t really seeing him. You were replaying the last five minutes over and over again in your mind.

The Hogwarts Express began to roll again, and the lights flickered back on. Hermione and Professor Lupin swapped places as so Hermione could check on Harry.

While Hermione tried to wake the Boy Who Lived, Professor Lupin leaned over to you and offered you a piece of chocolate.

“It will help I promise.” he spoke softly to you. You accepted the chocolate hesitantly, but didn’t eat it.

“Harry, Harry? Are you all right?” Hermione questioned her friend. Harry woke up slowly, and took his glasses from his friend.

Professor Lupin shoved chocolate into Harry’s face as well.

“Here eat this, it will help. It’s all right… it’s chocolate.” Professor Lupin smiled at Harry, who looked as confused as you felt.

Harry sat up after taking the chocolate from the Professor who sat very close to you. The heat of his body was intense, and it warmed the part of your thigh that touched his own. You eyes scanned the side of his face, noticing but not lingering on the scars you could see that ran across his face. The Professor’s green eyes bore into your own, making heat run up your neck.

Harry gazed at the now closed door with the chocolate in his hand.  
“What - What was that thing that came?”

“It was a Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It’s gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black.” Professor Lupin spoke, before setting the bar of chocolate down next to you as he pat your knee and got up.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver.”

After opening the door, Professor Lupin looked from Harry to you and back again. “Eat. You’ll feel better.” And with that he walked off down the corridor.

The door slid closed, and Hermione took her seat next to you, and you tuned everyone out - all while not eating your chocolate.


	2. The Boggart in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new DADA teacher decides to test out what the 6th years know by having them face a Boggart. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fear of Being Alone - I am using my “biggest” fear for the Boggart scene, so it may not apply to you (sorry?)
> 
> I don’t think anyone is going to comment on my biggest fear, but I’m just gonna throw this out there - I know my fear is ‘irrational’ but I have my reasons for why my biggest fear is my biggest fear. So with that being said, I dont want your pity or any judge-y comments.
> 
> NOTES: Your friend - Steve is named after my cat cuz I can’t think of a better name! Even though you’re sat at the Gryffindor table doesn’t mean you’re a Gryffindor. You’re whatever house you wanna be in.
> 
> Also Fred and George are in your DADA class for shits and giggles.

The Great Hall was full of noise as the Sorting Ceremony began. New students were added to every house, each new member gaining cheers and congratulations. Pure excitement filled the air as the remaining students began to find their new homes.

You sat on the edge of your friend group, next to Hermione and the Golden Trio. You couldn’t help but stare at the grain of the wood on that table at which you sat. The Dementor had frightened you, leaving you feeling as if you would never be happy again.

You wanted to return to Y/N Manor, to return to Jo and never leave. Who cared if you graduated Hogwarts. Maybe getting a Muggle job would be so bad after all?

You hadn’t eaten the chocolate Professor Lupin gave you. You simply gave it to one of the Thestral’s that pulled your carriage up to Hogwarts.

Your friend - Steve - nudged your shoulder. Steve’s girlfriend (and one of your close friends) Liz was performing for the school thanks to Professor Flitwick’s choir. They had been practicing all summer ( separately of course. ) In the times you had spoke to Liz ( via Owl) you knew she was stressing over this performance. It was one Liz had been looking forward to since her first year of joining Professor Flitwick’s choir. The choir was magnificent. Liz being particularly gifted, but you couldn’t help but let your gaze wander.

First your eyes met Hagrid’s and you knew you’d forgotten to take your Legilimency potion. You had a rather nasty gift of looking into people’s eyes and seeing whatever you could accidentally get your hands on; or you could project whatever you wanted into their minds. It was a rather unpleasant gift that your retched grandmother had cursed you with as a child.

Hagrid was enjoying the music, and thinking about his upcoming lessons. His mind was rather occupied with a large bird like horse creature.

Blinking, you looked away from Hagrid and into Professor Dumbledore’s eyes. He was seated next to Professor McGonagall and next to Professor Snape. A twinkle flashed across the Headmaster’s eyes as he felt you try to read his mind.

He - of all people - knew you had no control over your curse.

Your grandmother had been a fearsome death-eater that supported You-know-who all the way. When your pureblood mother tried to have a change of heart after the Potter’s - except for Harry - your grandmother had cursed you. When you came of age, she planned to use you to Voldemort’s gain. Your mother was put back in line, unwilling to have a change of heart now that her baby was cursed ( for better or worse)

Professor Dumbledore thought of sweets ( especially the lemon drops that were on his desk in his study) and of how excited he was for the upcoming year. You suspected that he was thinking of things to ease your mind. He certainly had heard about what happened on the train to Hogwarts.

Blinking, you smiled at him. You could only imagine how the smile looked. You felt like death himself after being an appetizer to a Dementor. You hoped the smile looked convincing.

You glanced at Harry Potter, who looked far better than you. He’d eaten his chocolate. Maybe it did help. Perhaps Professor Lupin was right about the chocolate after all.

The choir finished, and you did your best to clap as hard as you could for Liz. She began to leave from the hall, but not before flashing you and Steve a wide-white toothed grin.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair and approached the owl podium. Raising his arms, he addressed the hall full of students.

“Welcome, welcome to another at Hogwarts. Now, I’d like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I’m pleased to welcome Professor RJ Lupin. Who’s kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good Luck Professor.” Dumbledore waved a hand towards Professor Lupin who was just off to right.

The hall erupted in cheers as you stared at the Professor. Your eyes locked together, and for the briefest of moments you could see a silhouetted pair in the dark, frantically taking off each other’s clothes, kissing like their lives depended on it.

You blinked, and shrunk back in your seat. Had you imagined it? Had he? You could bare to look up at the DADA teacher again, as a heavy blush crawled up your neck and stained your cheeks.

“Potter!” hissed Malfoy’s voice in front of you.

“Is it true you fainted?”

The Slytherin boy next to him faked fainting.

“I mean, you actually fainted?” Malfoy asked again.

“Shove off Malfoy.” Ron snapped, pulling Harry back around to turn his back to the Slytherin table.

“You too L/N? Better get used to the Dementors now that Mummy and Daddy are in Azkaban.” Malfoy hissed.

Your friends looked at you in shock. Your parents were in Azkaban?

You hadn’t told them for this very reason. Azkaban was the place they sent the worst of the worst. And if your parents were there…. they must be terrible people, so you must be one as well… right?

“Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher of many years has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs.” You focused on Dumbledore, choosing to ignore the stares of your friends and the few others that had over heard Malfoy’s remark. You knew you couldn’t keep their arrest a secret but you’d hoped for a least 2 weeks without it getting out.

“Fortunately I’m delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid.” Dumbledore gestured to Hagrid. He remained seated out of embarrassment and shock until McGonagall elbowed him in the side.

You clapped harder, along with the Golden Trio, for Hagrid was indeed on of your best friends here at Hogwarts. You hoped he too wouldn’t abandon you like all your friends would in the coming days.

“Finally, on a more describing note…” the Headmaster began. Your gaze was pulled over to Professor Lupin, who’s cheeks were as red as yours were a moment ago. You gave the Professor a soft smile - either to show how sorry you were for the provocative images or to show him you weren’t appalled by his thoughts of you.

“…the Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I’ve been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities…” you tuned the Headmaster out as you stared at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

The images of silhouetted figures replayed in your mind. You couldn’t have mistaken who the people were. You knew your own outline, and you’d been so close to the Professor on the train, you knew his outline too.

You knew you were fucked.

*

You were fucked over.

The next day dragged on and on, Mondays dragged. First you had Transfiguration, then History of Magic and then lunch ( where none of your friends spoke to you so you sat with Seamus and Dean), and then you had Charms and finally Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Lupin had decided to choose a Boggart for your first lesson of the year. The DADA classroom was voice of desks, and a giant wardrobe sat rattling in the middle of the room. Your friends huddled together, whispering about you, your parents in Azkaban, how they were loyal to Voldemort.

“Settle down!” Professor Lupin called as everyone gathered before the wardrobe. Two sets of arms wrapped around you, protective and suffocating all at once.  
“Don’t worry little Vixen. They’ve got the wrong idea about you.” Fred whispered in your ear, making you blush in appreciation. Apparently everyone knew about your parents being thrown in Azkaban. You hoped Harry Potter would still talk to you after today was over. You liked having him as a friend, even if he was 3 years younger than you.

“Thanks Fred.”

“Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?” he asked, pacing the room. He had yet to see you, tucked away between Fred and George Weasley.

“A Boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer’s worst fear. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a Boggart looks like when it is alone, as it instantly changes into one’s worst fears when one first sees it.” spoke Liz.

“Excellent. Now, does anyone know the spell to banish a Boggart?” Professor Lupin eyed the Weasley twins with their arms wrapped possessively around you.

“Mr. Weasley?” he called, something in his tone made it sound like he was.. jealous?

“Which one?” you spoke quietly, earning a snicker from both boys at your arms.

“Laughter. But that isn’t a spell.” George replied.

“Correct - well partially. Repeat after me. Riddikulus!”

“Riddikulus!” the class repeated. The Professor had you repeat the word again and again, before calling on someone to face the Boggart. Professor Lupin volunteered the twins first. They reluctantly faced the Boggart, revealing the other twins corpse to be their biggest fear.  
To take it ridiculous, Fred and George made their brother’s body dance the Irish jig. The entire class laughed, sending the Boggart back into the wardrobe.

“You next?” Professor Lupin asked from beside you as the class tried to contain their laughter. You kept your focus on the Boggart that was dressed like a Banshee for a 6th year from Hufflepuff.

“I’ll take a zero for this lesson Professor.” You replied evenly.

“Can’t face a harmless Boggart?”he asked. The words sounded harsher than he had meant them. Professor Lupin only wanted to know you more. Especially after what happened at the feast last night. He couldn’t tell if you put the images in his mind, or if he thought those images on his own. Either way he ws hooked.

“No sir.” came your sad reply.

“See me after class.” he said, before strolling off with his hands thrust in his pockets before calling out another name.  
“What was that about?” George asked as he and Fred took their place on either side of you.  
“I think I just got detention.” you whispered, with your jaw on the floor. Your eyes followed the new DADA professor around the room, with anger burning in your veins.

*

The end of class came far too quickly. Everyone packed up, and Fred and George promised to save you a seat at the Gryffindor table at dinner. They took your things, hoping to make your first detention a little more unbearable. You cursed them when you saw them run from the room with your bag.

The door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room flew shut softly, and the Professor called out to you from across the room.

“Why didn’t you want to face the Boggart? Is it because of the Dementor on the train? Of your parents being thrown in Azkaban?” he asked.

You back was still turned to the Professor, but when he mentioned your parents, you whirled around, the anger you felt earlier bubbling to the surface. You were in front of him and the wardrobe in an instant.

“I’m not afraid of any of those things. I can’t make my fear… ridiculous. It’s impossible.” you snapped.

“Impossible?” he asked, just seconds before the door to the wardrobe clicked open, and the Boggart slithered out.

*

The Forbidden Forest appeared before you, the trees spanning for miles on end. Every direction you turned there were more trees. You were all alone.

“Steve? Liz?” you called out as you began running in a random direction. You ran and ran, you feet pounding against the forest floor, searching for your friends.

You had to get out of here. You had to find someone. Anyone. Voldemort would have been a good option. At least you wouldn’t be alone.

“Mum?” you called out, praying to hear anyone or anything.  
“Dad? Daddy?”

The trees all looked the same as you moved through them. Everything look the same and unfamiliar at the same time. You ran in circles, at least that’s what it felt like. Your heart pounded in your ears, drowning out all other sounds. Your breath came in short spurts, and your legs ached. You needed out.

“Harry?” you shrieked. There was no way out of the forest. There was no one in here to help you, to save you from solitude.

“Hello?” tears poured down your face as you shrunk to the forest floor.

Everything looked the same.

Everything was unfamiliar.

You were alone.

All alone.

*

You found yourself in your Professor’s lap, with him petting the back of your head, cradling you to his chest. The two of you were on the floor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Lupin was whispering to you, but your ears weren’t working properly.

“What happened?” you whispered, realizing that you were clutching the front of Professor Lupin’s fraying sweater. He smelled good, like the forest and a bonfire and of old books. He smelled like everything you loved.

“I underestimated what your fear was. I’m sorry.” he apologized. You pulled away from him slightly, to look at his face. He let you go but kept his arms around your upper body.  
“What did you think I was afraid of?” you questioned.

“Your parents? The Dementor from the train? Spiders? I wasn’t expecting your fear to be the fear of being alone.” Professor Lupin answered.

You took note of the scar that ran over his mouth, and you couldn’t help but wonder if his lips were as soft as they looked. You avoided looking in the Professor’s eyes, afraid your curse would act up again. Now would not be a good time to snoop inside the dashing professor’s mind.

“I’m so sorry Y/N. I hope you forgive me.” the man before you spoke, his voice soft and upset.

Your eyes met and you willed yourself not to enter his mind. You cracked a smile, but you weren’t sure your eyes reflected that you truly meant.

“Next time just give me detention.” you teased.

“We should head down to dinner, it’s nearly over.” the Professor said as he shifted below you.

Once standing, you looked fearfully at the wardrobe.

“What did it do? When the Boggart took on my fear?” you questioned.

“The Boggart turned into a white glowing sphere, and for the life of me I couldn’t figure out what your fear was. But then you began to cry, and whimper for your friends. And then you fell to the floor. I cast the Boggart back into the wardrobe.”

You looked back at the Professor, recalling his earlier words. You wiped your eyes on the edge of you sweater sleeve. You needed to look a bit more presentable before going to the Great Hall.

“I forgive you, Professor Lupin.” You said.

Professor Lupin opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. A bit of pink dusted his cheeks, making his scars stand white against the rosy skin. He held out an arm, waiting for you to take it.  
“Can I escort you to the Great Hall?” he asked.

You gave him another soft smile before wrapping your arm around his, letting him lead you to the Great Hall.


	3. The Kitchens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You miss dinner, and sneak into the kitchens after curfew. What happens when you get caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/H = their house
> 
> occludere - to shut up
> 
> Mentions of smutty things
> 
> mentions of the boggart and my biggest fear :D
> 
> Me being an emotional mess over the fact that I love Remus Lupin so god damn much.
> 
> UNEDITED

You sat at the Gryffindor table, with Fred to your left and George in front of you. You were currently working on an essay for Professor McGonagall, but your thoughts were elsewhere.

Behind you, seated at the Ravenclaw table, were all of your former friends. They had cut ties with you after Draco let slip that your parents were now in Azkaban. They were whispering (very loudly you might add) about you and your family.

Fred had noticed that you’d stopped writing, and kicked George under the table to catch his attention. A mischievous glance passed between the siblings before George stood from the Gryffindor table, and vanished from view.  
“Y/N?” Fred asked from beside you.

You snapped back to reality - no longer wallowing in your pity party.

“Yes?” you asked, hoping he hadn’t said anything else but your name.

“George and I are going to sneak out to Honeydukes later tonight, do you want to come?” Fred questioned you, hoping to distract you.

“You and George.. sneaking out?” the part of you that longed for rules was sent into a panic. They’d be breaking school rules!

The other part of you that no longer cared for rules seemed to jump at the opportunity to do something reckless. A smile - a true smile - pulled at your lips as you looked at the Weasley boy.

“Of course.”

“Perfect. We’ll meet just outside the kitchens after curfew. Don’t get caught.” George said as he sat back down.

Behind you, squeals of fright made you jump in the air. Spinning around, ready to draw your wand, you saw all of your friends covered in ink that had exploded from a rather odd looking letter.  
A laugh bubbled in your throat, and you couldn’t stop it from escaping. Others around you began to laugh as they took in the sight. 6th years were caught in a Weasley prank. You’d have thought they’d know better than to open a letter from either of the Weasley twins.

You locked eyes with Liz and Steve, and couldn’t help but bite your lip and shrug your shoulders. By them not keeping you as their friend, they were the ones at a loss. No you.

You looked back at George and Fred, and smiled.

“Thank you.” you said, picking up your quill to write again.

“Anything for you little Vixen.” came their reply. You couldn’t help but feel like you’d found friends that would last a lifetime.

*

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the only class you were dreading today. Three days had passed, making it Friday, and you were nervous to see Professor Lupin after what had happened between the two of you. You hoped he’d act as if nothing had happened, but you knew your luck would run out before the day was up.

You sat in the second row, off to the side near the windows that lined the room. Fred and George sat a row over, wanting to be between you, Liz and Steve as so they couldn’t retaliate from the prank the twins had performed earlier during your lunch break.

When the bell rang, you weren’t expecting for the door to the DADA classroom to slam shut.

“Oops. Sorry that wasn’t meant to slam.” Professor Lupin apologized from the top of the stairs which lead to his office. He held his wand in his hand as he used the other one to prop himself up against the railing. A sheepish grin spread across his face as he caught your eye.

“You have a test today.” Professor Lupin announced as he descended the stairs and stashed his wand away in his trousers pocket.

Everyone including yourself groaned. This earned a chuckle from the DADA professor.

“It’s not a complicated test. I want 1 page of parchment about your experience with the Boggart, and the effects it had on you after you faced it. Once you’ve completed the parchment you are free to leave.” he said, avoiding looking in your direction of the room.

You, and the rest of your class, set to work writing out your essay.

My greatest fear is being alone - whether that be alone in the Forbidden Forest, or lost within the halls of Hogwarts - I’m afraid to be alone and never being found. The Boggart - as you described for me later - had turned into a glowing silver sphere (physically) but transported me to live out my greatest fear (mentally.)

The Boggart had me running through the Forbidden Forest, looking for my friends with no end in sight. Thankfully you came to my aid and cast the Boggart back into the wardrobe, and without your help I fear I would have been trapped in my waking nightmare forever.

If I’m not able to make my own fear ridiculous, how am I to ever get over my fear? Or at least learn to live with it? I know the fear of being alone is rather irrational - for there’s always someone in my life whether that be my guardian Jo or one of the house elves, or my friends here at Hogwarts - there is always someone around. But I’m not ready to face it or even conquer it. I need more time, which I don’t have.

The Boggart experience freaked me out for sure, and not being able to cast the Boggart back - without your help - made me feel weak. After class, (and dinner) I returned to my dorms and found myself drained. I felt like I’d gone through an anxiety attack, leaving my entire mind and body drained of all its energy. Even three days later, I’m still not back to my normal self.

As for the Boggart - I think facing it was rather beneficial for other students. I know Fred and George couldn’t stop talking about it yesterday, seeing their corpses dance the Irish jig was rather funny to see. In future years at Hogwarts, I’m sure you’ll become a rather favorite teacher - one who actually knows what he’s teaching unlike the git we had last year.

So, just give me detention next time Professor. or find a better way to punish me.

You read over your paper once before gathering your things. You knew the last sentence was risky - really risky if you thought about it, but the need to be reckless was burning in your veins and you couldn’t wait until tonight. You packed everything away, slung your bag over your shoulder, and stood from your desk. There were a few students left, but a majority of the class had all ready left for the day.

You walked to the front of the room, your palms sweating as you approached the Professor who was busy grading essays that were all ready handed in. You began to set yours down on the stack that was designated for your class, when the Professor looked up at you.

His green eyes traveled from the base of your neck to you lips and then connected with your eyes.

He had his hand wrapped around your throat, squeezing gently as he peppered kisses across you jaw and down your neck before settling across your collar bone, and trailing down between your breasts. You heard yourself gasp in pleasure as his lips connected with one of your nipples

His hand brushed against yours as he took your paper. You blinked rapidly as the images replayed over in your mind as if set to x2 speed.

“Professor?” you asked, your voice wobbling at the beginning.

A blush ran up your neck as you looked at him but avoided his eyes. You couldn’t tell if he was the creator of those dirty thoughts or if you were.

“What’s your Boggart?” you asked quietly.

“The Moon.” he replied, and looked to regret it immediately. A brief sort of panic flashed across his face, as if he’d just revealed all of his secrets.

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he set your paper down on top of the one he was grading. He needed to change the subject before he spilled all of his secrets to you.

“Tired. I explain more in my essay.” you said. 

Professor Lupin nodded, and you took that as your cue to leave.  
“Have a good weekend Professor.” you said before you left the room.

As you turned, you could have sworn you heard a sigh leave the Professor.

*

Just before dinner, you made your way down to the Owlery to send off a letter. You’d written it the night you got to Hogwarts, but hadn’t found the courage to send it yet.

It was to your parents in Azkaban. You weren’t sure if prisoners could receive mail, but you hoped just this once that your letter would get to at least one of your parents.

You gave the letter to one of the many owls that lived at Hogwarts, and watched as it took off towards the setting sun.

Walking back from the Owlery, you ran into the Golden Trio, who were returning from Hagrid’s.

“Hey Y/N.” Harry greeted you.  
“You’re still speaking to me?” you asked in astonishment. You were sure Harry Potter was going to stop speaking to you after he heard your parents supported (supposedly) Voldemort.  
“Of course, you’re a friend.” he replied.

“What are you doing out here?” Hermione asked.  
“I sent a letter to my parents.” You replied.

“Oh. I’m not sure if Azkaban allows postage. I wouldn’t expect a reply.” Hermione replied somberly.

“Neither do I.”

“How was Hagrid?” you asked as the 4 of you walked into the Clock Tower from the Clock Courtyard.

“He’s stressing over Draco Malfoy’s injury.” Ron said, mocking Draco and his ‘injured arm.

“He’ll get what’s coming to him. Mark my words.” you said as you passed into the Great Hall.

Fred and George waved at you from near the head of the room. You waved back at them as you, Harry, Hermione and Ron made your way down the row to meet them.

Your eyes drifted to the head of the table as you walked behind the Golden Trio. Professor Lupin was looking at you as he pulled apart a dinner roll, and pretended to listen to Madam Hooch discuss her first year students and their flying lessons.

You foot caught on something, sending you forwards. Your face smacked against the stone flooring, leaving your nose bloody, and your hands scraped up.  
Laughter - sinister snickers really - came from your friends as you pulled yourself off the ground. Fred and Ron ran to your rescue as you looked up at your old friends. Liz gave you a pointed look - the same one you gave her earlier that day.

Tears pricked your eyes as you cupped your hand underneath your nose to catch the blood that was freely flowing. You hadn’t broken your nose, but it sure hurt like hell.

Your eyes flickered to the front of the room, where Professor Lupin was staring at you. Mortified, you realized he had seen the entire incident. More tears welled in your eyes, and some trickled down your cheeks. Great. That was just great.

Fred tried to lead you from the Great Hall as Ron stood behind you. You waved the boys off with your free hand, embarrassment flooding your veins while simultaneously extinguishing the recklessness you felt up until that moment.

You quickly weaved your way out of the Great Hall as you heard a cool voice speaking to your friends.  
“40 points from T/H for sabotage. Do it again and you will serve a years worth of detention with me.” spoke Professor Snape. That shut your ex-friends up in a heart beat. 

You weaved your way to the girls bathroom to clean yourself up, and found yourself in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. She moaned about you being there, and after you snapped at her due to embarrassment she shut up, mostly.

You were going to have to find a way to thank Professor Snape for punishing them. 

“Y/N?” called Hermione as she entered the bathroom.

You smiled at her from behind the toilet paper you stuffed up your nose. She weakly smiled at you as she pulled her wand from her robes, and grabbed your hands. She muttered a spell and the scrapes healed themselves. After you removed the dark red toilet paper, Hermione cast the same spell, healing your bloody nose.

“Fred and George said they’d go to Honeydukes tomorrow. They’re planning revenge against Steve and Liz. They aren’t going to get away with hurting you. And Professor Snape took away house points.”

You thanked her with a hug, which she returned.

“Professor Lupin is really worried about you. After the incident, he came up to us to ask if you were okay. I told hm I’d come check on you.” she said.  
“Of course he is.” you muttered.

Hermione gave you an inquisitory look, which practically forced you to reveal what happened on Monday. Hermione said nothing, which you were grateful for. You weren’t sure how to handle the Professor caring for you, and you didn’t need any unwanted advice. Hermione and you left Myrtle in the bathroom and returned to your dorms.

As you laid in bed, your stomach growled.You’d missed dinner due to your accident. You glanced at the clock on your wall. You’d sneak out after curfew and into the kitchens. The house elves would be done for the evening then.

*

It took a while, but your room mates fell asleep, giving you the opportunity to sneak out and down to the kitchens.

Quietly shutting the portrait hole, you slipped down the dark hallways not bothering to use your wand or the Lumos spell just in case Mr. Filch or another teacher was lurking about in the dark ready to catch students out of their beds.

You made it to the kitchens without getting caught, all though you did have a minor heart attack when Filch walked by with Mrs. Norris at his heals. You had pressed yourself into an alcove, praying Mrs. Norris wouldn’t rat you out. When they finally moved on, you quickened your pace towards the kitchens.

Stepping inside the kitchens, you were greeted by 2 house elves.

“Students shouldn’ts be out of bed.” grumbled one as it scrubbed a pot.

“What can we gets you Miss?” asked the other house elf as it jumped down from the counter top.

“Oh, I don’t want to trouble you. I can get what I want myself.” you spoke, trying to be as respectful as possible. The house elves grumbled about not being able to assist you, and in fear of them causing a commotion you came up with a compromise.  
“You can clean up after me.” you rushed out.

The two house elves looked at each other before agreeing to your terms. You smiled at them, knowing house elves valued kindness when it was shown.

As you set to work, making your meal the two house elves - who’s names you didn’t know- continued to prepare breakfast.

As you grabbed a tea kettle and filled it with water, thanks to the Aguamenti spell, you turned to the closest house elf.

“Excuse me sir, what’s your name?” you asked, setting the full tea kettle on the stove. The house elf stopped what he was doing and stared up at you. You’d called him ‘sir’ which was a very rare thing that happened - especially from Pureblood students.

“Pakdey miss.” he replied. You smiled at him again as you pulled out your wand and lit the stove to begin to boil the water in the tea kettle. Once the flames were roaring, you shifted to look at the other house elf.

“And what’s your name Ma’am?”

The second house elf blushed at your words. You knew Professor Dumbledore was kind to all the house elves that resided at Hogwarts, but you couldn’t help but wonder what horrors the elves had faced before coming to the wizarding school.

“Pabby miss.”

“It’s lovely to meet you both.” you replied. The house elves - flustered by your kindness - went back to cooking and cleaning, preparing for the morning feast. They had nearly 200 kids to feed at Hogwarts.

While waiting for the water to boil to make yourself hot chocolate, you made yourself a grilled cheese, opting for something simple. In the morning you’d eat like a pig.

20 minutes later, after the grilled cheese was plated, and your hot chocolate was made, you went to place the hot tea kettle back on the stove to cool before either Padkey or Pabby touched it.

A gentle cough from behind you caused you to jump. Your free hand touched the side of the kettle which resulted in burning your skin. You hissed, and cursed as you set the kettle down held you injured hand close to your chest before whirling around to see who had caught you in the kitchens - which were off limits to students.

You feared it was Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape, but before you was Professor Lupin.

You forgot about your hunger and injured hand - wondering how many detentions you were going to get and how many house points the DADA teacher was going to take away.

The two of you didn’t speak for a moment, the Professor taking in your appearance (in black sleeping shorts, and a grey hoodie with no shoes… these were your sleeping clothes and you hadn’t expected to run into anyone tonight) and you staring at him, clearly caught red handed, literally a figuratively.

“It’s well passed curfew Ms. L/N.” Professor Lupin commented.  
“Yes sir.” you replied out of breath. You hand stung like a mother fucker.

“And you know the kitchens are off limits to students?” he asked, knowing you knew the answer.

“Yes sir.” you repeated, swallowing. You saw the Professor’s eyes travel to your neck when you swallowed. You were beginning to think he had a neck kink or something.

You were quiet for a moment longer, before he spoke again. You also noticed that Padkey and Pabby weren’t in the kitchens any more. Those traitors, left you to fend for yourself.

“What’s for dinner?” he asked looking over your shoulder. You didn’t relax as he moved to take a seat at the island in the middle of the room, just feet away from you.  
“Hot chocolate and grilled cheese.” you replied, still terrified about being caught. You should have been more careful.

“Mmmm.” Professor Lupin hummed. Your breath caught in your throat. You liked - no loved hearing that sound come from him, and wanted to hear more of it.

“Care to join me? you asked, sheepishly confident.

“Just a hot chocolate please.” replied the Professor.

With one hand, you good hand, you fetched another mug and poured the remaining water into a mug before adding in the hot chocolate mixture, before adding cream and a dusting of coffee over the top of the whip cream you added.

You placed the mug on the counter top, sliding over to your DADA teacher, before turning around to grab your own food. When you sat down across from your Professor, you hissed in pain. You hand had brushed the cool marlbe counter top, sparking joy in your injured nerves.

Reaching across the counter top, the Professor gingerly cupped the back of you injured hand in his, and pulled it towards me gently. He pulled his wand from his robes, and muttered “Episky.”

A cold to hot sensation ran over your skin as the spell healed your burnt hand. You resisted the urge to yank you hand away from Professor Lupin, he was helping you, not harming you - at least not intentionally.

“Thank you.” you said, avoiding looking into his eyes. Using your cursed Legilimens would not be beneficial right now. Which reminded you…

Taking your now healed hand from Professor Lupin, you noticed that his shoulders dropped ever so slightly at the loss of contact between the two of you. You pulled your wand from your hoodie’s front pouch and muttered over your cup of hot chocolate. “Occludere”

Your hot chocolate fizzled for a moments, before settling back down. You refused to meet Professor Lupin’s heavy gaze, which bore into your cheeks as you picked up the mug and took a small sip.

“What happened in the Great Hall earlier?’ he asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“The beginning of a war.” you said sarcastically and ominously, before looking at Professor Lupin in his dashing green eyes. No dirty thoughts flooded your mind, which eased the tension in your shoulders.

“Hmm, I sure hope you win. I’d hate to have to find a way to punish you from beyond the grave.” Professor Lupin said over his mug, looking at you before taking a sip.

You nearly choked on the bite of grilled cheese you were finishing.  
“I read your essay, was Gilderoy Lockhart really a huge git? Did you learn nothing at all?” he asked.  
You washed the grilled cheese down with a swig of hot chocolate, before answering your professor.  
“I’m going to be brutally honest. He was terrible!” you exclaimed, excitement getting the best of you. “ He was so full of himself, I had to teach our year everything after class during free periods. We barely passed his OWLs - which were all about him and not the curriculum we were learning behind his back. At least you bothered to teach us something.”

A dusting of pink coated Professor Lupin’s cheeks, making his scars stand white against his skin. You tried not to stare too long, but when he lifted his gaze from his half empty hot chocolate, you knew you were caught yet again. You smiled sheepishly at him, tearing your gaze off his face, choosing to focus on anything else in the room.  
The two of you fell into a comfy silence for a few minutes before you spoke up this time.  
“How many detentions for being out after curfew and being in a restricted area?” you asked, hearing how sad you were to disappoint someone.

He caught on to your tone, and looked at you before reaching across the table again to grab a hold of your hand again. His skin was abnormally warm against your rather chilly skin - something that came with the curse your grandmother had given you - but the contact felt nice.

“I’m not going to punish a student for getting something to eat, especially when they’re hungry. No one should go to bed hungry.” he said, but something in his tone made you recognize he was speaking about some part of his past. Had he gone to bed hungry before? How many times had he gone to be without food in his stomach?

His hand covered your completely, and his thumb ran over your knuckles, and you found yourself enjoying the contact not wanting it to end. Looking up from your connected hands, you stared in the Professor’s eyes.

“Why not? I’ve broken school rules.” your voice sounded softer, sadder than you had meant it to.

“You’ve done nothing wrong Ms. L/N. Absolutely nothing wrong.” the Professor confirmed.

You licked you lips, squeezing your fist closed over his index finger, which spilled over your small fist and into your palm.  
“You’re rather strange Professor Lupin. Snape would have taken away as many points as possible from Y/H and given me 2 months detention. If people find out you’re not giving detentions they’ll take advantage of you - especially the Weasley twins.” you informed him.

Professor Lupin hummed, and continued to rub your knuckles, the both of you seeming to enjoy the contact. You finished your hot chocolates and (thanks to your agreement with the house elves) left with out cleaning up.

It was well passed midnight and nearly all the teachers had retired to bed after not catching students out of bed. Professor Lupin walked you back to your portrait hole and bid you goodnight with a kiss on the knuckles he’d been rubbing earlier.

You blushed - hard - and were thankful it was so dark outside the Y/H dormitory. You slipped inside the portrait hole after speaking the password. You slipped up to your dorm room, and crawled into bed with your room mates none the wiser. You gingerly cradled your kissed hand against your chest as you pulled the blankets tighter around you.

You slept like a god damn baby that night.


	4. From Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father sends you a letter, which changes you forever.

The last week of September was the worst week of your life. Thursday morning, you groggily sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast with the Weasley twins, and the Golden Trio. You’d had a rough night, first finishing 3 feet of parchment for McGonagall for Transfiguration and then tossing and turning after a nightmare about being thrown in Azkaban with your parents.

You ate in silence, waiting for the coffee you’d just downed to take effect on you. You picked at the toast on your plate as Hermione and Ron argued over something for Hagrid’s Care of Magical Creatures class.

Your ears picked up on the sound of flapping wings coming closer, and soon the entire Great Hall was filled with owls delivering the morning post. Letters and a few packages dropped down to their recipients all around you.

An all black letter dropped onto your plate, startling you. You stared at it, fear bubbling in your chest. A small whimper left your throat, as you stared at the letter.

Your name was scrawled across the front of the black letter, written in silvery ink. What made you whimper was the return address. Azkaban.

“Oh Merlin Y/N. Your parents replied.” George gasped.

George’s outburst caught nearly everyone’s attention around you. The toast in your stomach threatened to leave. You shakily grabbed the letter, and held it at arms length. Did you want to open it here? In front of everyone? Curiosity got the better of you. You had to know what your parents said to your last letter to them. 

In your last letter to your parents, you had told them how much you missed them, how your first day at Hogwarts was going, and you told them never to speak to you again.

The truth in the matter was, that your parents did support Voldemort - and you didn’t. You were cutting your ties to your family, their pureblood status and their influence in the Wizarding World. You were no longer a L/N, not anymore.

Ripping open the letter, you saw your mother’s neat script, ripping you a new one. You gazed at the letter for a second, afraid to actually read what your mother had written.

A green light shot out at you from the center of the letter, attacking you. You shot backwards, yelled in fright, and clutched at your neck.

You fell backwards, hitting your back against the floor of the Great Hall. Students all around you moved away from you in a panic, all except the Trio and the twins. Fred and George were at your side, frantically looking at you to see if you were okay.  
The side of your neck burned, like an iron being branded against your skin. Tears fell down your cheeks as you pressed your hand against your skin. What did your mother do?

“Don’t touch her.” Snape growled as he and several other teacher rushed to your aid. Fred and George hesitated before stepping away from you. Professor McGonagall lent down and tried to soothe you. With your free hand, your tried to push her away but she persisted.

The pain burning on your neck became too much for you to handle, forcing you to black out.

* 

You woke up in the Hospital Wing. Your neck was tightly bandaged, and stung every time you moved even slightly.

“Ah you’re awake.” spoke a familiar voice.

Closing your eyes, you grimaced. You were hoping to avoid seeing Professor Lupin after what happened in the Great Hall. Opening your eyes, you looked over at him.

It was dark in the Hospital Wing, but not too dark as to not see the Professor. He sat in a chair next to your bed, holding the letter your mother had sent in his scared hands. Your brows creased as your face fell. You didn’t want him to read it.

“Dumbledore asked me to examine this letter for any more dark magic. I had to read the letter in order to inspect it. I’m sorry, it was never my intention to invade your privacy.”

Tears welled in your eyes, and you tried to blink them away but a few trickled down your cheeks. You sniffled and looked back at Professor Lupin.

“What does it say?” you asked. You hadn’t gotten the chance to read passed the first line, before getting attacked.

“Your parents are disappointed in you and expect you to remove your things from the Manor during Christmas break. You’re also…” Professor Lupin skimmed the letter again, trying to get the wording correct.

“You are to dismiss that housekeeper you like so much, Josephine whats-her-name. You are to instruct Figgy to burn your face from the tapestry….” Professor Lupin read, his voice trailing at the end.

More tears slipped down your cheeks. You knew this was coming, but hearing it read out loud made it feel worse. Your mother wanted your face burnt from the tapestry. You were going to be erased from the entire L/N line.

“Does it say anything else?” you hissed, anger bubbling in your core. You were angry at your parents, at yourself, and at Professor Lupin even if Dumbledore did ask him to snoop through your letter.

“Your mother added on the back…” Lupin said, flipping the letter over. “…that she’s sorry. There’s more that you should read on your own.”

Lupin handed over the letter, and leaned back in his seat. You took the letter, before dropping it carelessly on the side table. You looked at Lupin, wondering what time it was.

“What happened?” you asked.

“You opened the letter, you were attacked, and then you were brought to the infirmary.” Professor Lupin summarized.

“And what was I attacked with?” you raised a hand to rub at your bandaged neck.

“Your father cursed the letter to brand you.” Lupin explained.

“Branded with what?”

“It’s a prisoner number for Azkaban. If it could have been proven that you supported Voldemort like your parents, that would have been tattooed onto your neck. Your father branded you out of revenge.”

You scrambled out of bed, ripping off the bandages. You stopped before a mirror that hung across the room from you. Turning your head to the side, you saw the symbols and numbers harshly tattooed into your skin.

You couldn’t stop yourself from crying. Your knees buckled underneath you, and Professor Lupin scooped you up into his arms before you could hit the floor. You curled into a ball as Professor Lupin walked you back to the hospital bed. Together you squeezed into the bed.

Professor Lupin pet your hair as you cried into your sweater sleeves. He didn’t speak, which you were grateful for. It would have killed you to hear Lupin lying to you.

You fell asleep in the Professor’s arms, exhausted and embarrassed from the days events.

*

The next morning, you awoke to several people talking in hushed whispers over your bed. You cracked open your eyes to figure out who disturbed our slumber.

Fred, Hermione, George and Ron were gathered at the foot of your bed.

“Y/N!” Hermione exclaimed, running to your side to hug you. You barely had time to sit up to hug the young girl back. You took note that you had a lot of room in the hospital bed, meaning Professor Lupin had left sometime after you fell asleep.

“Hi.” you croaked your voice still groggy from sleep. Your neck no longer ached or hurt, the potions and medication that Madam Pomfrey had given had worked.

“Look! The Vixen lives!” Fred exclaimed, before turning to his twin brother. “ Pay up.”

“Woah you bet if Y/N was going to die? How much?” Ron asked, a bit angry at his brothers.

“2 galleons.” shrugged George as he pulled the change from his pocket and handed it over to Fred.

“You’re going to die first Fred Weasley. Mark my words.” you muttered in his direction.

Fred went to speak but Hermione cut him off, her full attention on your neck and new tattoo.

“Oh Y/N. Madam Pomfrey has tried everything. She can’t undo the curse your father cast. I’ve tried to look up anything and everything about wizard tattoos, muggle tattoos… I can’t find a way to remove it. I’m so sorry.” Hermione rambled, her apology at the end caught you off guard.

“Why are you sorry Mione? It’s not your fault.” you asked, after clearing your throat.

“I had a feeling I’d find all of you here.” Professor McGonagall said as she and the Headmaster entered the hospital wing.

“What time is it?” you whispered.

“Before breakfast.” Ron whispered back.

“Professors,” Hermione said, speaking first. “We were worried about Y/N.”

“Yes, Professor Lupin and Madam Pomfrey have reassured me that Y/N will be quite all right.” Professor Dumbledore said.

“What happened to her?” Fred and George asked at the same time.

“Ms. L/N was branded with a very old, very rare curse… one even i can not break…” Dumbledore said

“How Y/D/N learned of it I’m unsure. The letter slipped through our defenses, through everyone’s defenses. It won’t happen again.” Professor McGonagall stated.

Madam Pomfrey walked through the door to the wing, and stopped abruptly. She wasn’t expecting so many people to be with your this morning.

“Breakfast is starting. Let us leave Madam Pomfrey to check over Y/N one last time before she joins the rest of us.” Dumbledore suggested, leaving no room for anyone to argue with him.

Fred, George, Hermione and Ron reluctantly followed Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall out of the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey came to check on you.

“I assume Miss Granger has all ready told you, but there is no counter-curse to the tattoo. Once an Azkaban tattoo is laid in ink, there’s no removing it.” Madam Pomfrey said.  
“I know.” you replied.

Madam Pomfrey dismissed you with a clean bill of health, and using the little bit of extra time you had before breakfast began, you made your way back to your dorm room to change and get ready for the day.

You changed into a high white turtleneck, opting to for go your house tie. You added a Y/H sweater over the turtleneck, making you feel extra cozy but also very self conscious. Once you entered the Great Hall, everyone would be looking at you, looking for the Azkaban tattoo your father branded on you.

You mustered up as much pride as you could ( which wasn’t a lot since most of it had been stripped from you in the letter your parents had sent) and walked down towards the Great Hall.

Before you could get there, Fred and George cut you off, and led you to the Entrance courtyard. There, the boys had set up a picnic so you wouldn’t have to face everyone’s stares just yet.

So you sat with the Weaslet twins for breakfast, unknowing that a pair of blue eyes watched you the entire time.


	5. His Thoughts and Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you go to thank Professor Lupin for helping you out after your father branded you with an Azkaban tattoo, you stumble across a very provocative scene.
> 
> Warnings: Smut ( masturbation)

The day before the full moon just happened to be the Monday in which you had decided to thank Professor Lupin for all that he’d done for you. After the Dementor attack on the Hogwarts Express, the boggart incident, the burn from the tea kettle, and the branding of the Azkaban tattoo on your neck, the Professor always comforted you.

He certainly didn’t have to, but he did, and it made you feel better afterwards…like you were loved.

Stepping down the corridors, actively avoiding any Prefects, teachers or Mr.Filch, you made your way towards the DADA classroom where Professor Lupin was busy grading essays and preparing for tomorrow’s classes.

You hadn’t seen the Professor since the accident. Friday passed rather quickly, the Weasley twins distracting everyone from what happened at Thursday’s breakfast. And the weekend was spent with Hagrid. He was worried about Buckbeak’s trial - which was a ways off but the man still worried. You’d calmed him down, helped him with his grading and helped him feed some creatures, including his half-brother, in the Forbidden Forest. Monday, today, dragged. You were supposed to have DADA with Lupin, but the twins…oh the twins had roped you into one of their pranks which led to a very lengthy detention during your past periods until dinner with Professor Trelawny. To say it was horrible is putting it mildly.

You slipped into Professor Lupins classroom, and closed the door slightly, as to not get caught or have an easy escape if need be. It was terribly dark in the DADA classroom, and you briefly thought of using Lumos to aid you. The thought was quickly dispelled when a moan floated through the night air. You stilled, and listened.

It wasn’t a moan of pain, that was certain. It was light, subtle and soft. You quietly walked through the rows of desks, mindful of where your feet were going. Since the Professor wasn’t in the classroom, you suspected he’d be in his office.

You climbed the stairs to the landing just outside the semi closed door, before stopping completely. Hovering outside the door, you listened as more breath-y, soft moans came from inside the room.

You hid yourself behind the half closed door, afraid to look inside the room. You knew what was happening, but that didn’t stop you from being completely shocked.

Should you wait till he’s done? Should you leave and forget this never happened? Should you interrupt him?

Curiosity got the better of you. You had to look. And so you did. You moved slowly, listening as Professor Lupin’s shuddering breaths and soft moans fill the air. You peaked around the door, and looked directly at Lupin. You stood a bit in the room, the door concealing you from being truly caught.

Professor Lupin sat at his desk, his head pulled backwards, with his arm lazily pumping up and down. The Professor’s desk was blocking him from your view, leaving your mind to run wild with curiosity.

How big was he? Was he thick? Average? Above average? What length was he? Could - if the opportunity arose- you fit all of him in you?

The last thought startled you, causing you to gasp ever so softly. When had you begun to fancy your teacher? Probably the moment you met him on the Hogwarts Express.

The Professor’s breathing changed, growing faster and a bit deeper than it had before. His hand slowed, drawing out each pump. Had he heard you? No. You were quiet, and stealthy.

“Y/N.” He gasped, before pumping his hand faster. You could tell he was close from the way his hand sped up, and the way his face scrunched in pleasurable pain.

Was your Professor thinking of you? While he masturbated?! He couldn’t be. You had to have been imagining things. It certainly wasn’t your name he moaned into the night… was it?

“Y/N.” He moaned again, a bit louder and more strangled this time. His breathing picked up, his face scrunched a bit more, telling you he was closer to release.

Heat pooled in your stomach as you watch the Professor. This was wrong, and dirty. You should leave, and pretend you never caught your teacher masturbating to the thought of you.

“Y/N.” he gasped.

You felt a certain warmth spread through you, one that was vastly different from the one pooling in your stomach, almost making you want to enter the room to help the Professor finish. No this other warmth, was pride. Of all the people in the world, the Professor chose you to imagine getting him off. He was thinking of you, which made everything that much dirtier.

Had the thoughts in your minds brought this about? You desperately wanted to see what he was thinking, but your curse required eye contact and getting caught would ruin the show.

“Oh fuck Y/N.” Professor Lupin nearly growled. He was very close. He picked up hid speed, nearly bucking into his own hand as he brought himself closer and closer to an orgasm.

You drew in a shaky breath as you watched. You’d stayed this long. You had to see how this ended. Your hand wandered over the front of your crotch, ready to play with yourself. Your pussy was soaking your panties underneath your skirt, and you knew you’d have to blow off steam before you went to bed tonight.

Professor Lupin’s breaths were heavier and shakier. He repeated your name over and over again, like a mantra. You were his salvation and the reason for his damning all in one. He moaned your name like you were the one who would save him in the end.

And then he came. Lupin moaned quietly, but you could hear how satisfied he felt.

You watched as he came down from his high. His hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead, and his chest moved rapidly as he struggled to compose himself.He struggled to get his breathing back to normal for several minutes, and when he finally could breathe without panting, he grabbed his wand off of his desk and wordlessly muttered a cleaning spell.

Biting your lip, you slowly stepped away from the door, and hastily made your way out of the DADA classroom. You had to deal with your own problem now. You cursed the Professor as you wandered down the halls, trying to get back to your dorm room. You were going to have to thank him some other time, when you wouldn’t catch him masturbating to the thought of you. 

Making it back to your dorm room, you immediately ran to the bathrooms. You needed a cold shower to erase what just happened from your mind. You didn’t bother to grab a towel, you’d use a spell to dry yourself off with later.

You turned on the shower, turning the dial to ice cold, and let the water rain down from the shower head. You stripped as fast as your shaking fingers would allow you.

You yelped when the icy water hit your skin, causing goose bumps to ripple over your skin. Your nipples stood at attention, begging to be played with as they reacted to the cold. The heat between your legs only grew hotter and more intense as your thoughts became dirtier by the second.

You imagined Professor Lupin in the shower with you, pressing your body up against the frosted glass of the shower door, or against the freezing stones that lined the walls.

You imagined his rough, scarred hands wandering over the curves of your hips, and up your back pulling you flush against his hot body. You nearly moaned aloud at the thought.

You imagined his hands running through your wet hair, tugging at it to make your head move, allowing him access to your neck to pepper with love bites. Professor Lupin would trail kisses down your jaw, to your neck, and then down to your collarbone. He thumb over your pert nipples, and cup your breasts, leaving you begging for more.

You imagined the Professor dragging his hands slowly down your body, until he reached your pussy. He toy with you, brushing against your folds, but never fully touching you - leaving you a gasping moaning mess.

Your impure thoughts were cut short when someone turned on another shower in the bathroom. You couldn’t get off now, not without embarrassing yourself. Growling, unsatisfied, you turned off the water, used a spell to dry yourself off, put your robes back on and marched your way into your dorm room.

You flung yourself on your bed after discarding all of your clothes except for a t shirt and your underwear. Your room mate Annabeth sleepily rose up to her elbows to look at you.

“Y/N?” she groggily asked.

“I’m fine Annabeth, just frustrated with DADA.” you grumbled as you stared at the ceiling above your bed.

“Oh okay.” she muttered, before falling back asleep.

You continued to lay there, staring at your ceiling, listening to all of your dorm mates snore. You replayed your evening in your mind, over and over and over again.

You could get used to hearing the DADA Professor moaning your name.


	6. He can't be caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone saves you after almost drowning in Black Lake.

Professor Lupin was quickly becoming a celebrity at Hogwarts. After the Boggart, he taught about Red Caps, and then Kappas, and recently Grindylows, his classes were beginning to become everyone’s favorite.

You were no exception. You loved Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the man who taught the class. Ever since you’d caught him masturbating to the thought of you, you couldn’t get him off of your mind. Nearly every night in the month of October, you went to bed sexually frustrated. Damn Professor Lupin and the effect he had on you.

However, there was a bit of a down side to having caught him masturbating to you. Whenever you were in class with him, you had to avoid making eye contact with him. If your curse let slip that you’d caught him, he’d never look at you again and things would become unbearably awkward.

Currently, you were daydreaming in Professor Lupin’s class, imagining his hands running over your body, pulling at your hair, kissing down your neck -

“Ms. L/N is my lecture boring you?” Professor Lupin asked from the front of the classroom.

The slide moved onto another image, illuminating and shadowing Professor Lupin who stood in front of the screen. Your eyes met his involuntarily, showing him the dirty thoughts you were just having of him.

“No, sir.” you stated, praying he wouldn’t ask to see you after class.

Professor Lupin cleared his throat before shifting on his feet. He’d seen the images you thought up about him and you.

“Please see me after class.” he said softer than before. He shot you a look, wondering what you saw in him before returning to his lecture on Grindylows. Professor Lupin was going to have to ask Dumbledore more about you and your curse. 

*

When the final bell rang for the day, Fred and George offered to wait outside the classroom for you. You declined their offer, and sent them on ahead to enact whatever prank they’d been planning for the day.

All the students left the DADA classroom leaving you alone with Professor Lupin. You had packed up your things, and now stood before Professor Lupin’s desk. After flicking his wand at the projector and the screen, he turned to look at you.

You stood, braced for a scolding. Certainly he was going to yell at you for having such inappropriate thoughts about him - your teacher. He was going to take away house points, and probably give you detention with Snape for several months.

“Was my lecture truly that boring? I mean, I know grindylows aren’t the most interesting creatures on the planet but…” the Professor asked you.

Your eyes widened when he didn’t scold you right away. You relaxed a little, but still braced yourself for a scolding.

“I umm..” you cleared your throat before starting again. “ Hagird taught me about Grindylows last year after I asked about them.”

“So in other words, my lecture really was that boring.” Lupin smiled lazily at you. That smile made you realize he was teasing you. So many emotions were fighting in your body to break free, but the most prominent one was embarrassment.

You went to open your mouth to ask for a punishment and not his teasing conversations, but Professor Lupin beat you to it.

“I’ll make you a deal. Return this Grindylow to the Black Lake and I’ll forget that you weren’t paying attention in class.” Lupin offered.

You remained silent, studying the Professor for any kind of sign for an ulterior motive. You looked to the Grindylow in the tank that sat beside Professor Lupin’s desk.

“Just like that?” you asked.

“Just like that.” Lupin repeated.

You raised a brow at him. Why wasn’t he yelling at you? Why wasn’t he scolding you for your dirty thoughts and secret desires?

“I will see you at dinner Ms. L/N.” Lupin said before gathering up some papers to grade. You watched as he walked up the stairs and into his office. The briefest memory of what he’d done in there only a few weeks ago flashed across you mind.

Pulling your wand from your robes, you aimed it at the grindylow. You managed to encase it in a bubble of water, and made it hover out of the tank. As the grindylow growled at you, you removed your robes and stashed them into your bag.

Together you and the grindylow descended through the castle, making your way to Black Lake. You tucked your bag in a hidden corner in the Clock Courtyard (one that Fred and George had shown you)

*

Making it down to to Black Lake as the sun began to set over the mountains that lingered just beyond the Forbidden Forest made you curse yourself. Dinner always began at sundown, and you’d missed the beginning of it.

Taking a hold of the levitating water ball that contained the Grindylow, you held it gently as you walked to the waters edge. You lowered the Grindylow into the water, and watched as the bubble popped, and the tiny green creature swam away as fast as it could.

You stood at the edge of Black Lake, watching as the sun set, leaving behind gorgeous hues of purple, orange and red across the sky. Sunsets, and sun rises were always gorgeous at Hogwarts, thus adding to the magic that already filled the air.

A twig snapped behind you, making your skin prickle with goosebumps. You whipped around, ready to face whoever was trying to sneak up on you. You held your wand at your side, but as you made the complete 180, you found no one behind you - or anywhere near you at the edge of the lake.

A large tentacle wrapped around your leg, and pulled you backwards and into the lake. You screamed, dropped your wand, and plunged into the darkness.

You inhaled water as you thrashed around. The tentacle pulled you deeper and deeper into Black Lake, making sure that you would eventually drown. Several grindylows swam around you and you continued your descent.

You kicked and scratched and struggled against the monster that had a hold of you. Your descent slowed as seaweed tendrils surrounded you, and a few structures of the merpeople’s homes came into view. 

A merperson swam in your face, holding a hot trident against your neck. They hissed when they noticed your Azkaban tattoo, panic began to set in. You trashed around as your lungs begged you to inhale. You couldn’t. You’d drown.

A bright light shot down towards you from the top of the lake, scaring the merperson and the tentacle off. You swam as hard as you could towards the surface of the lake.

You surfaced and hurriedly gasped for air. When your second round of breaths came, a hand came to wrap around you ankle and drag you back down. You yelled, and tried to fight against the merperson.

Your vision began to blur as stars clouded your vision. Any second now you’d pass out and drown in the middle of the lake. No one would find you. You’d be all alone.

A new set of hands wrapped around you, this time around your waist, dragging you upwards and out of Black Lake. 

They dragged you up onto the shore, and pulled you as so no more Lake residents could attack you. You coughed and sputtered as your savior laid you on the lush green grass that edged the lake. You coughed onto the grass, holding yourself up on your knees and hands.

“Are you okay?” asked a male voice.

You looked up at the man, and held your breath when you recognized who was hovering above you.

It was Sirius Black.

You collapsed onto your side, looking up at your savior and infamous murderer. Your breaths came in heavy pants as cool breeze swept across the lake, chilling you and your soaked clothes. Sirius Black ran his free hand through his wet hair, moving it from his face. He too was out of breath, from saving you.

Sirius Black flipped your wand around in his hand, offering it back to you. You reached up, exhausted, and took back your wand. You lazily dropped your wand and hand to your side, contemplating falling asleep besides the Black Lake.

“Thank you.” you breathed. Sirius Black looked down at you, his grey eyes studying you.

Sirius Black hadn’t expected you to thank him. After 12 years in Azkaban he wasn’t used to kindness at all.

You turned your head, looking over towards the castle. How long had you been gone? The sun had set, and the full moon was a few days away, as was Halloween.

Sirius Black touched your neck, making you freeze. He ran a thumb over your Azkaban tattoo, making you shiver again. His rough and calloused fingers brushed back and forth against the smooth skin of your neck. 

“How?” he asked in a breathy whisper.

“My parents support Voldemort. I refused the Dark Mark… I got this instead.” you answered honestly as tears brimmed your eyes. 

Sirius looked from your face to your tattoo and back. His thumb stopped moving across your neck. He moved his hand up to your cheek and brushed away some soaked hair from your face. Somewhere deep inside you, you felt mini fireworks bursting. And who could blame you - murderer or not - Sirius Black was devilishly handsome.

“Who’s there?” Boomed Hagrid’s voice from a ways away.

You bolted up, looking back at the path which led up to the castle. A lantern was slowly making its way towards you and Sirius Black. You spun back to Sirius, and gently grabbed either side of his face.

“You can’t be caught. Go.” You urged him, using one hand to push him away.

Sirius looked from Hagrid to you. Again he wasn’t used to the kindness you were showing him. He had expected you to turn him in, to hand him over to the dementors and whisk his ass back to Azkaban.

“Go.” you pleaded again, pushing him away from you.

You watched as he stumbled away from you, and morphed into a large black dog. A grim, if you will. Sirius turned back to look at you with his glowing yellow eyes, before bounding off into the Forbidden Forest.  
“Y/N?” Hagrid asked as he got closer to you.

You cough, acting like you’d just drug your self from the lake.

“ I am never doing Lupin another favor.” you coughed, looking up at the half-giant.

“What are ye doin’ out here?” Hagrid asked as he helped you to your feet.

“Professor Lupin asked me to return a grindylow to the Black Lake. I tripped and fell in, and a merperson dragged me down.” you explained.

“Blimey, how did you get away?”

“I um… I stabbed the merperson on the eye with my wand.” you lied, thinking on the fly. You couldn’t admit that renowned serial killer Sirius Black had saved you from the murky lake and its horrid creatures.

The two of you began to walk back towards the castle, sticking to the path.

“What are you doing out here Hagrid?” you asked, glancing over your shoulder. You had hoped Black had run off, but in the distance you could see his glowing eyes.

“Professor Lupin said he didn’t see you at dinner. He asked if I’d seen you down at the lake before I came up to the feast. I said I’d come lookin’ for ye.”

“Thank you.” you replied.

Hagrid walked you back up to the Stone Circle, before you bid him goodnight. You hurried back to your dorm room and changed out of your lake smelling robes before dashing to the showers. You were not going to smell like lake water all night.

When you returned to your dorm room your dorm mates had returned.

“You weren’t at dinner.” Annabeth stated, staring at you with wide doe eyes.

“Professor Lupin asked if you were sick.” Shirley added as she plopped down on her bed. 

“He did?” you asked, trying to hid the blush that ran up your neck and towards your cheeks.

Annabeth caught your eyes, and smirked. She knew about your tiny huge crush on Professor Lupin. You avoided her gaze as you moved your wet clothes to your laundry hamper.

“He did. He seemed rather worried.” added Fiona as she entered the dorm room and presented you with a plate which held a sandwich just waiting to be consumed.

Annabeth smiled widely at you and winked, then went and sat on her bed. You did your best to ignore her, but red cheeks and ears gave away your embarrassment.

You thanked Fiona graciously, and ate your sandwich before crawling into bed. As you ate, and your dorm mates chatted you couldn’t help but think about Sirius Black and how he saved your life instead of ending it.


	7. He's all I think about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't get Sirius Black out of your mind.

Sirius Black plagued your dreams. His animagus form stalked you through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to find a way to get to Harry Potter through you. Sirius Black’s hands kept wrapping around your neck, clamping down cutting off your air supply.

You’d scratch and claw at him, but nothing worked.

You found yourself gasping for breath, drenched in sweaty bed sheets. Annabeth woke up again asking if you were okay. You reassured her about your nightmare before she fell back asleep. You envied her and her ability to fall asleep so quickly. 

*

You groggily sat at the Gryffindor table with George and Fred in front of you. You lazily sipped the coffee in front of you, and barely ate your toast. Today was Hogsmeade day, and unfortunately, you weren’t able to go. You were going to ask Jo to sign your permission slip, but hadn’t found the courage to put pen to paper and ask her. Especially when you were going to have to fire her in a few weeks.

“Earth to Y/N?” George asked waving a hand in front of your face. You hastily blinked, pulling yourself out of your daydreams and back to reality.

“Yes?” you asked.  
“Do you want us to get you anything from Hogsmeade?” Fred asked.  
Most of the older students had begun to file out of the Great Hall, while the younger ones hung around ready to enjoy their weekend. You picked up you cup of coffee and downed quite a bit of it.

“No.” you replied.

You caught George shooting Fred a look. You couldn’t quite place the emotions the look held, but you knew it was one of concern.  
“Really I’m fine. I do however want you each to have a butterbeer for me.” You said, trying to change the subject and avoid their gaze.

“Deal.” George agreed. You downed more of your coffee and shoveled your toast into your mouth as you walked out of the Great Hall.

You walked Fred and George to the Entrance Courtyard where Filch and McGonagall were checking permission slips. You gathered with Hermione and Ron, waiting for Fred and George to give up their signed permission slips.

Harry ran through the courtyard, trying to give McGonagall an unsigned paper. As much as it pained her, McGonagall still refused to let Harry go to Hogsmeade. So the pair of you stood watching your friends head off without you. After Hermione and Ron had disappeared beyond the courtyard walls, you turned towards Harry.

“You have that cloak. You could use it.” you said, hoping Harry would get what you were trying to say.

Harry looked at you, his blue-green eyes staring at you through his circular glasses. His eyebrows shot up at your suggestion. He had no idea how you knew about his cloak of invisibility, and you weren’t about to reveal how you knew.  
“Maybe next time.” you shrugged, before moving through into the Quad, heading to the Clock Courtyard where you’d sneak off to Hagrid’s.

You passed Peeves, who glared at you as you walked passed him. You feared he’d shout at you, but he remained silent. You realized once you were out of his sight, you would have preferred the shouting instead of the silence.

Your thoughts were occupied by everything imaginable. You thought of your parents, their loyalty to Voldemort, and the unfair branding your father cast upon you. You thought of Azkaban, and its terrifying occupants. You thought of Sirius Black, his animagus form, and how he saved your life. A man convicted of killing 12 people would not stop to save one life. Something was off about why Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban.

You crashed into someone stunning you out of your thoughts. Large and steady hands wrapped behind your back to keep you from falling over. Bracing your hands against the figures chest, you inhaled in surprise.

You’d run into Professor Lupin. 

Straight into his chest.

Your eyes widened as you looked up into his dazzling blue eyes. You tried to will the blush heating your cheeks away, but it increased in intensity.

“I’m so sorry Professor.” you said, trying to keep your movements small.

The Professor still had his hands wrapped around you. His expression was hard to read, somewhere between pleasure and pain. You weren’t sure which one you feared more. 

You quickly avoided looking into his eyes, having forgotten to take your Legilimens potion. You would not look him in the eye until you took that potion. All thoughts of going to Hagrid’s was abandoned. That potion was more important. 

“It’s quite all right Ms. L/N. In a hurry are we?” he asked, his voice a little strained and on edge.

You feared Professor Lupin was angry with you, which sent your thoughts spiraling down a dark and dangerous rabbit hole. He had to be upset with you over something. Perhaps he was upset at you for your clumsiness with the Grindylow. Maybe he was disappointed with you and your recent grades in his class.

Professor Lupin noticed your quick reactions to avoid looking at him, and watched as you disappeared into your own mind. Professor Lupin liked holding you in his arms, with your hands pressed against his chest.

The full moon was in less than 12 hours, and the thoughts that Professor Lupin was having of you were less than pure and innocent. And a teacher certainly should not be thinking about a student in the way Professor Lupin was thinking of you.

Professor Lupin moved one hand away from your back, and came to your chin, forcing you to look up at his face. You tried to avoid eye contact, but the Professor was truly impossible to resist.

You wait for images to fill your mind as your heart beats wildly in your chest. You’re certain Professor Lupin can hear your heart beating out of your chest. When no images fill your mind, you release a small, relaxing breath.

“You don’t have to worry about your legilimency when I am around.” he said, making you blush more.

What you didn’t know was that Lupin’s mind had been filled with all those dark and dirty thoughts you’d been having about him for the past couple of weeks.

With each fantasy that played out in his mind, the harder and harder Lupin struggled to keep his control. The full moon made self-control nearly impossible, and having you in his arms with those sexy thoughts nearly caused him to lose control.

You stepped backwards, out of Lupin’s grip. He let you go, afraid that if he didn’t he’d lose you forever before he’d even had you. You looked at his scars instead of his eyes, still cautious of the fantasies you’d hoped (but failed) to keep secret.

Professor Lupin straightened, resting on his cane. When you noticed the long walking stick, you faltered. Why would Lupin need a cane?

“Are you injured Professor?” You asked with concern.

Professor Lupin bit his tongue. You looked so innocent and surprised, Lupin would give anything to see that look again - in very different conditions. He imagined you kneeling before him, naked and nervous about what was to come. You’d stare up at him, through your lashes, waiting patiently to be given permission to taste him. You take all of him between your lips, taking him deep into your mouth.

It took him a second to return from the fantasy he’d just conjured up, and actually answer your question.

“Just a bit under the weather.” he replied, a second too late to be convincing.

“Can I help you with anything?” you asked, with that same innocent expression. You were going to be the death of Professor Lupin.

“No, I’m quite all right. You were in a hurry to get somewhere weren’t you?” He asked, trying to distract you, to get you to change your expression. If it didn’t change soon he’d take you right here on the covered bridge leading towards Hagrid’s.

“No. Nowhere in particular.” you lied, softening your gaze at him.

“You’re certain? Not off to Hogsmeade?” he asked, shifting on his feet. He had a problem that he would need to solve sooner rather than later. ( wink wink)

You hated that he brought up Hogsmeade.

“No one to sign for me sir.” As soon as you spoke Professor Lupin regretted asking. He knew about your particular situation, but his dick was thinking for him and not his head. Lupin opened his mouth to apologize, but you cut him off.

“It’s fine. I don’t care for much of the shops anyway. I usually just look at the Shrieking Shack.”

Mentioning the Shrieking Shack made Lupin freeze. How often did you look at the Shrieking Shack? Had you ever ventured inside? Had you seen where many of his transformations had taken place?

“Really, why?” Lupin heard himself ask.

“There’s… something peaceful about the place. Even if it is the most haunted building in the United Kingdom.” You shrugged.

Professor Lupin couldn’t help but imagine taking you in the Shrieking Shack. Pushing you onto the dusty bed that he had laid in many times in his youth. Making you take him as the moon rose in the sky. Hearing you moan and scream his name, making all those in Hogsmeade truly believe that the Shrieking Shack was in deed haunted.

“Are you sure I can’t help you?” you asked again, breaking him from his dirty thoughts.

“I’m quite all right. If you’ll excuse me I have several assignments to grade.” Lupin said, moving passed you to head back inside the castle.

You spun around, not wanting your time with the Professor to end so suddenly.  
“Happy Halloween Professor.” you bid him goodbye.

Professor Lupin turned around and smiled back at you.  
“Happy Halloween to you as well Ms. L/N.”

You watched him limp into the clock courtyard and disappear from view. Spinning on your heels, you walked down to Hagrid’s and completely forgot about taking your legilimens potion.

*

You stayed with Hagrid for the entire day, enjoying his and Fang’s company. He was still worried about Buckbeak and his trial, but after several minutes of reassurances, Hagrid began to believe that everything would be okay.

Your friends returned from Hogsmeade just before dinner was to begin.

They spoke of their adventures out into the nearby town, recounting the days events for you, trying to make you and Harry feel included.

Seamus and Dean had a bit of an intoxicated altercation at the Three Broomsticks, after consuming a bit too much spiked Butterbeer. It also didn’t help that a few 4th year Slytherins were egging the younger Gryffindor’s on.

Fred and George had been sweet enough to get you chocolate from Honeydukes, which you enjoyed very much. You promised yourself to pay them back somehow.

The Halloween feast was to last longer than regular feasts, as everyone was celebrating and having a good time. After you had finished dinner, you excused yourself to retire to your dorm room. A headache had been slowly seeping into your brain, forcing you to head to bed earlier than you would have liked.

On your way to your dorm room, the sounds of a heated but hushed argument caught your attention. You ascended the moving staircases, coming closer and closer to the source of the argument.

Standing before you was Sirius Black and the portrait of the Fat Lady, who guarded the Gryffindor dormitories.

“Let me in. I have the correct password.” Sirius snarled.

When the Fat Lady refused again, Sirius Black morphed slightly into his black dog animagus form, and sliced her painting. She wailed in despair, before running off into some other painting which hung in the stairwell.

Sirius Black stared at you, unsure what to do. You’d witnessed him trying to break into the Gryffindor tower. He couldn’t leave you to rat him out… but then again you hadn’t given him up the last time the two of you met.

You stood frozen before Sirius Black, afraid for your life. He’d saved your life when he most certainly could have ended it. And now you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, again. He’d have to kill you now to save himself and keep his secret.

Your eyes connected with Sirius’s grey ones, and were immediately transported to a very choppy but vivid and important memory that belonged to Sirius.

Godric’s Hollow. The Potter’s dead bodies. Peter Pettigrew. Revenge. Betrayal. 12 muggles and his best friends all dead. Hagrid taking baby Harry away to the Dursleys, and a heartbroken Sirius Black.

“I’m sorry.” you gasped, as a few tears clouded your vision. You’d seen what really happened the night the Potter’s were killed. You knew the truth now, and you knew you were going to die in the next few minutes. Sirius Black could not be caught and sent back to Azkaban.

“What?” Sirius Black asked, stepping closer to you. He looked like a mad man, dressed in his old Azkaban uniform, having gone forever without a shower. Your eyes widened as he stepped closer to you. You took a step backwards, and felt your self pitching backwards, about to tumble to your death down the moving staircases.

Sirius reached out and grabbed a hold of you, saving your life for a second time. You held onto him, afraid of falling and afraid of being pushed or let go.

“Why are you sorry?” he asked, looking into your eyes. Sirius’s interest was piqued when you entered his mind with the Legilimens spell, especially since it was advanced magic. And you’d done the spell without a wand or speaking aloud. But he was also cautious. Maybe you had ratted on him after all.

You opened your mouth to reply, but the sounds of chattering students filled your ears. When the ascended the stairs the Gryffindor students would be faced with an empty portrait and no way to enter their dorms. 

Sirius’s grip on you tightened before he pulled you forwards and up more flights of stairs. You ascended and descended so many flights of stairs, and passed through so many corridors, you wound up getting lost in parts of the castle you had never been before. But Sirius seemed at home in the unfamiliar hallways, knowing exactly where he was going.

Sirius pulled you through a hidden passageway and out into the Forbidden Forest. You stumbled in the dark until you came across a rundown cottage, which you suspected Sirius was squatting in for the time being.

Sirius shoved you inside, and closed the door behind him, keeping you from escaping. It was then that you let the tears fall.

Sirius Black had kidnapped you.


	8. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black has kidnapped you, and now must decide your fate. You also happen to run into a werewolf on Halloween night.

You willed yourself not to cry. Crying would show weakness and you could not afford that right now. Sirius Black had kidnapped you after you witnessed him trying to enter Gryffindor Tower. And he had yet to decide your fate.

Sirius paced before in the worn down cottage. He ran his dirty hands through his even dirtier hair, frantically thinking about what to do with you.

You’d seen him trying to enter the tower. Yet you hadn’t shouted for help. You hadn’t turned him in. You were different, and it puzzled Sirius.

Mustering up as much courage as you could spare, you spoke to the notorious murderer.

“If you are going to kill me… could you at least tell me the truth?”

This made Sirius pause to look at you. You took his silence as permission to ask your bold question.  
“You didn’t kill James and Lily Potter that night did you?”

“No. I was framed. Peter Pettigrew betrayed them as secret keeper, revealing to Voldemort where they went into hiding.”

Something came over Sirius as he answered you truthfully. He’d never truly admitted his innocence out loud to a complete stranger, he’d only ever muttered it to him self to remind him not to lose his mind in Azkaban.

“How do you know I didn’t kill them?” Sirius questioned. You sighed and you plunked your ass down on the musty velvet couch that sat before the sputtering fire in the fireplace.

“My grandmother was one of Voldemort’s most loyal lap dogs. When my mother heard of the Potter’s murder, she had a change of heart. She wasn’t going to support the Dark Lord anymore. But then my grandmother cursed me and scared my mother straight.” you said.

“Cursed you with what?” 

“A variation of Legillimens. I can see whatever you think of, or I can show you what I want you to think of. I have no control over it.” you voice was quiet towards the end, hating how your curse cursed you. 

You stared at the floor, afraid to look Sirius Black in the eye. You hadn’t taken you potion to counteract your curse, so who knows what you or he would see. Your hopes for avoiding eye contact were thwarted when Sirius dropped to his knees before you and gently grabbed your face. His hand came up under your chin, forcing your eyes off the floor and onto his blue-silver eyes.

You were immediately flooded with several dancing images, some belonging to you and some to Sirius - neither one of you sure which ones belonged to who.

Baby Harry laughed in his mother’s arms. Professor Lupin eating in the dining hall. The bright green flash of light, either the killing curse or the branding curse your father had cast upon you. A small stone cell. A Dementor’s cloaked face getting closer and closer to your own face. Sirius and yourself tangled together on the very couch you sat upon.

You jerked away from Sirius, the threat of tears quickly trickled down your cheeks. You wiped away the tears, hating how they betrayed you. You weren’t sure whether they were due to the provocative images on the couch, the Dementors, or being so close to someone who could still choose to kill you.

Sirius stayed on his knees, resting his hands on your knees, looking up at you with a glint in his eye and the barest hints of a smirk on his lips. You avoided his eyes, but looked at his face, his nose, his lips - anywhere but his eyes.

Your nerves returned. Sirius Black was right in front of you - and could kill you at any moment, even if he was innocent for murdering the Potters. You barely breathed, afraid to make any sudden movements which might trigger Sirius into action.

“Can you make sure someone finds me?”

“What?” Sirius asked, your question completely blind-siding him.

“When- when you kill me. I don’t want to be alone.” you stated, looking at his nose. You were not going to be alone. Someone would have to find you, even if it took an eternity. Being alone was not an option.

“I’m not going to kill you. What kind of man would I be?” he asked, squeezing your knee while bringing a hand to hook under your jaw. His thumb rubbed across your cheek, brushing away a tear you’d missed.

“But I…”

“What’s your name?” Sirius Black asked, scooting closer to you.

“Y/N.”

“Y/N, I’m not going to kill you. I won’t even harm you. I’m not the man the media has branded me as.”

You stared down at Sirius, slowly letting yourself believe his words. When he didn’t take his eyes from yours, you knew - somehow - he wasn’t lying.

“I have to return you to the castle. They’ll have found the Fat Lady missing by now, and if you’re not accounted for they’ll assume I kidnapped you.” he said mostly to himself.

“You did kidnap me.” you pointed out.  
Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but closed it and shrugged. You were right. He did kidnap you.

“I’ll lie and say I was in the library all night.” you promised.

“Thank you. I’ve never shared what happened that night. Thank you for believing that I’m innocent.” Sirius thanked you as he stood up and offered you his hand.

You stood off the couch, and wrapped your arms around his middle, pulling yourself close to hug him. Sirius stood frozen, unused to kind human contact.  
“I don’t believe you’re innocent Sirius. I know you are.”

You heard Sirius sniffle above you. It made your heart ache, and you knew then and there that you would do nearly anything to bring him happiness. Sirius pulled away, resting his hands on your shoulders.

“I cannot return you to the castle. Dementors will be crawling over the castle. Do you think you can make it back on your own?” he asked, his blue-gray eyes staring into your e/c ones. You nodded, feeling less than confident about returning on your own to the castle.

“Can I see you again? I have so many questions. I bet Harry does too.” you said, looking at him as he walked you out of his new-found house.

“Of course. This cavern is always open to you.” he said with a wink.

Sirius led you halfway through the tunnel, before bidding you a goodbye. He transformed back into his animagus form, and scampered off leaving you alone in the dark. 

*

You managed to take several wrong turns, which led you to an exit that came out inside the Shrieking Shack.

On previous excursions to Hogsmeade, you and your old group of friends would come to stare at the Shrieking Shack; either daring someone to go inside or some other kind of prank.

But now, being inside, at night, made the hairs on your arms stand at attention. You were not alone. You knew you should head back to Hogwarts - either down the main road or through the secret passages, but your curiosity about what the inside of the most haunted building in Britain over ruled your uneasiness.

You cautiously walked up the stairs, careful not to make them squeak or creak. On the second floor, you could hear something large moving around. You hoped it wasn’t another witch or wizard. If they caught a Hogwarts student out after dark, they’d surely rat you out to Dumbledore.

You made it to the second floor, and stopped just outside an open bedroom door. The large thing moving about had suddenly stopped, leaving the Shrieking Shack completely silent.

Taking soft steps forwards, you looked inside the bedroom. A large piano, broken, dusty and worn sat in the middle of the room. To your left sat an equally dusty but elegant bed. The sheets were crumpled and looked like they hadn’t been used in 20 years. 

A growl came from behind you, the thing’s breath blowing down the back of your neck. Pure fear shot down your spine, making you freeze. You slowly turned, inching towards your wand at your hip.

Oh fuck.

A werewolf stood before you. Its large yellow eyes bore into your own. It was huge, towering high above you. It was hunched over breathing heavily. It snapped it larges teeth in your direction, making your eyes fill with tears.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.

This was how you were going to die. Alone. Never to be found. Mauled to death by a werewolf, who would leave your body to rot after the sun had risen. Your mind froze. Your hand stopped moving towards your wand, and you stopped breathing.

The werewolf sniffed the air, moving closer towards you. You held your breath, and willed your shaking limbs to fall still. The werewolf’s nose came towards your chest and neck, sniffing your hair. 

If reared backwards, before breaking out into a haunting howl. If scared you, forcing you to stumble backwards towards open door. The werewolf practically lunged forwards, bringing its snout to the place where your neck and shoulder met, breathing in your scent.

You drew in a ragged, shaking breath as a few tears slipped down your cheeks. One wrong move, and the werewolf could bite you - or worse kill you. Its wet tongue licked your neck, tickling you for a moment. You squirmed, fighting to keep still and not startle the monster before you.

While the beast before you was distracted by your scent, you - in a moment of self preservation - grabbed you wand, cast Everte Statum, and ran. An angry growl came from somewhere behind you, spurring you to run faster.

You ran and ran, making it to the end of a long corridor, arriving just outside the Whomping Willow. A mournful but angry howl pierced the night air, alerting you to the fact that the werewolf was no longer pursuing you.

You didn’t bother to turn back to stare at the Whomping Willow. The faster you got to your dorm, the faster you could forget about the monster that lived inside the Shrieking Shack.

You raced up the pebbled pathway to the North Tower. As you made it to an entrance, you were caught.

Snape held his wand up to your throat, ready to hit you with a spell or curse.

“Ms. L/N what are you doing out here?” he asked, cautious and curious.

With wide, watery eyes you looked at the tip of Professor Snape’s wand. When you didn’t answer, Professor Snape stepped closer to you, wand still aimed at your heart, just in case.  
“It’s well past curfew. What. Were. You. Doing?”

“Professor Snape? Y/N?” came Hagrid’s voice from behind Snape.

Relief washed over you. Snape wouldn’t chew your ass out in front of Hagrid now. Or at least not as severely as he wanted to. Hagrid stepped up beside Snape and quickly calmed the situation.  
“Y/N did you grab what I asked for?” Hagrid asked, looking at you pointedly.

“No. There weren’t any where you said they were.” you lied.  
“Drats. I’ll have to get some in the morning before they bloom.” Hagrid kept the lie going.

“And what is it you asked Ms. L/N to get for you Rubeus?” Snape asked, lowering his wand, still staring at you with his black eyes.

“Sneezewort.” you immediately answered.

Snape’s eyes narrowed at your answer. Snape looked between you and Hagrid, trying to find a thread to pull to unravel your lies. He huffed and snarled and sauntered off to scare someone else. 

“Come Y/N let’s get you to the Great Hall.” Hagrid changed the subject.  
“The Great Hall?” you asked as you moved around Snape and further into the castle.

“Sirius Black tried to enter Gryffindor Tower. He nearly killed the Fat Lady.”

“What?” you asked, trying to remain shocked.

Once out of Snape’s hearing range, Hagrid stopped and looked down at you.

“Where were you? There’s a murderer on the loose. What if you -” Hagrid choked back tears as he looked down at you.

“Oh Hagrid.” you cooed before wrapping your arms around him. He hugged you back, crushing your bones making it hard to breathe, but it was worth it.  
“I promise I was fine. I was down by Black Lake, I fell asleep and rushed to get back when I woke up. I’m sorry I worried you Hagrid.” you squeaked out. Hagrid’s hugs, while warm and comforting were a bit painful.

Hagrid left you in the Great Hall under the safety of other students and professors. You met up with George and Fred, and the Golden Trio. Your dorm mates were scattered around the Great Hall, taking the opportunities to sit with their significant others or their closer friends.

“Y/N! Where were you?” Hermione scolded you before engulfing you in a hug.  
“I um fell asleep out near Black Lake.” you lied.  
Fred and George caught your eye, knowing you were lying. You avoided their eyes, afraid of their judgemental looks. When Hermione let you go, Percy - being the perfect Prefect he was - shouted that it was lights out and time for bed.

You settled down next to Harry, who laid down besides Ron and Hermione. As the Great Hall fell silent, all you could think about was the night the Potter’s died, and how Sirius Black had been framed.

As you fell asleep, you vowed to make things right. For Harry’s and Sirius’s sakes. 

*

The next couple of days dragged on and on. No one would shut up about how Sirius Black had broken into the castle. Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff even speculated that Black could turn into a flowering shrub. You knew she was wrong about the shrub part, but she had been right about him transforming into something else.

And to make things even more of a drag, Professor Lupin wasn’t in class for an entire week. When you had asked Professor Snape about it, he replied that Lupin was ill and couldn’t teach.

You thought back to the last time you saw him. He did indeed look rather ill and was using a cane to support himself. You wondered if he was okay. Your chest hurt just thinking about him.

And then - the icing on top of the cake - Harry Potter had been attacked by Dementors while playing Quidditch against Hufflepuff. You had unfortunately missed the match, your period cramps rendered you immobile, so you had to stay home from the match. You had no idea how the Dementors were able to get so close to Harry, but you knew that the next time he was at practice, you’d be around to protect him better. Period cramps be damned.

*

The Monday after Harry Potter was attacked, and his broom was crushed to bits by the Whomping Willow, you found yourself dreading going to DADA. Lupin wasn’t going to be there - you were sure of it.  
So when you dragged yourself to class several minutes after it had begun, you found yourself in Professor Lupin’s attention.

“Ms. L/N, get lost on your way to my classroom?” he asked, holding onto a small whispy creature, one you would later learn was a Hinkypunk. Every eye in the room turned to look at you. Frozen on the spot, you stared wide eyed at Professor Lupin.

“I…” you fumbled for words. You hadn’t expected to see him so soon. Your eyes connected with his, and you could see yourself and the werewolf inside the Shrieking Shack. You could feel the monster licking your skin, breathing in your scent.

“Detention. Tonight” Lupin said before turning back to speak about the Hinkypunk, even if it was a 3rd year thing to learn about.

Your mouth hung open for a brief moment before you took your regular seat by the windows. Professor Lupin continued to lecture about the Hinkypunk, but you weren’t truly listening. All you could think about was the werewolf that seemed to mark you as his, and the alter perspective - that of the wolf. How had Professor Lupin shown you that kind of perspective? Or had you imagined it?

Class had ended faster than you would have liked, leaving you alone with Professor Lupin.  
As Professor Lupin locked the Hinkypunk away in its cage, your nerves began to eat away at you. Lupin rarely gave out detentions, and since the two of you had a more friendship-y relationship, you never would have imagined being given detention by your favorite teacher.

“So,” Lupin began as he turned around to look at you. “ What made you late to my class?”

“I thought Snape was going to be here.” you stated, looking at the ground beneath your feet.

“You thought Snape - oh yes. He was supposed to teach today, but I felt up to the task.” Professor Lupin explained, not that he needed to.

“I’m sorry for being late. It won’t happen again.” you promised, still looking at the floor.

“Y/N. Look at me when you speak.” Professor Lupin criticized you. You saw his feet come into view, standing before your own. You kept your eyes on the ground.  
“I haven’t taken my Legilimens potion.” you admitted.

“Why not?” Professor Lupin asked, his voice a bit deeper than before. “Perhaps a boy is distracting you?”

“A boy?” you stuttered. No one - except for the Professor - had caught your eye.

“Forgive me, you were day dreaming in class, and while I know Hinkypunks aren’t entertaining - only a boy could have held your attention for that long.” Lupin stated. Your jaw dropped open. Professor Lupin had just implied that 1) you weren’t that smart and 2) that you were weren’t serious about your education.  
What had gotten into him? Was he jealous? 

“There’s no boy. There’s no one in fact. I was thinking of all the things I have to take care of when I return home for Christmas break. I’ve been cast out - remember?” you snapped back at him, stepping closer to him. As you continued to rant, you pressed a finger into Lupin’s chest.

“Oh I remember.” Lupin hummed. His blue eyes were darker than normal, angering and scaring you slightly.

Tingles ran over your body at the tone of his voice. It reminded you of the time you caught your Professor masturbating to the thought of you.  
“I keep forgetting.” you whispered, sounded much sexier than you meant to.

The classroom door sung open, revealing Hermione Granger at the threshold of the room. She looked back and forth between you and your professor, scrunching her brows at the lack of space between the two of you.

“I will see you tomorrow evening for detention.” Professor Lupin said just loud enough for Hermione to hear.  
“Good night Professor.” you said, but could not keep the bite out of your words.

You fled from the room, giving Hermione a tight-lipped smile on your way out.  
How dare he? As you weaved your way back towards your dorm, you vowed not to attend detention tomorrow.


	9. Thank You Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its angsty and not that great  
> but a lot of smut is in the next chapter

You were distracted the entire detention, which did not help your delicate situation with Professor Lupin.

Your thoughts were occupied by recent events, what with the fact that there was a werewolf living inside the Shrieking Shack. Which happened to have a secret passageway leading directly to Hogwarts. Someone in Hogsmeade was a werewolf, and the thought terrified you.

You could still remember the heat of its breath on your face, the wetness that accompanied its licks, and the haunting yellow eyes it had.

You trembled in your seat, thinking about how you barely managed to escape the creature that could have killed you in an instant - and yet it let you live for some reason. Your attention snapped back with the breaking of your quill and the sting of a fresh cut meeting fresh air.

Your hand gripped your now broken quill, as ink and blood dribbled onto the parchment you were copying lines onto. You forced air through your pursed lips, angry at yourself, at Professor Lupin, and at your broken quill. The werewolf should have killed you. It would have made your upcoming exams much easier.

“Distracted again Ms. L/N?” Professor Lupin taunted you from his desk. You cut your gaze over to him, your eyebrows dropping in anger. Yes you were distracted, but he didn’t need to point it out.

“I should take away house points for your carelessness.”

“My carelessness?” you gawked, the feeling of angry astonishment flooding you. If your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wanted to play with fire then so be it.

“Yes. Your. Carelessness. You’ve been distracted for nearly every class period I’ve had you. What could be so important that you won’t pay attention during my lessons?”

It was hard to make out the Professor in the dark as he rose from his chair. He moved around his desk, and lent against it. His arms crossed over his chest, making you admire his strong arms. More anger bubbled inside you. You shot up from your desk, letting your broken quill fall to the floor. Blood ran down your fingertips.

“Oh I don’t know. The fact that I have no where to go when school is over. The fact that I have no home - no family anymore.”  
“That’s months away. You should be focused on the present. The here and now.” he said, softening his tone.

“The here and the now? You’re one to talk.” you scoffed, cocking your hip. The cut created by your broken quill throbbed as the bleeding began to coagulate.

“Am I?” he asked, his tone taking on a hint of amusement.

You met his gaze, and immediately you were both transported to the night you caught him masturbating to the thought of you.

“Y/N.” he gasped.

The Professor’s breathing changed, growing faster and a bit deeper than it had before. His hand slowed, drawing out each pump.

“Oh fuck Y/N.” Professor Lupin nearly growled. He was very close. He picked up hid speed, nearly bucking into his own hand as he brought himself closer and closer to an orgasm.

His hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead, and his chest moved rapidly as he struggled to compose himself.

“You had no right to see that.” he snarled, moving closer to you.

“You had no right to think of me.” you snarled back.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” came his immediate response.

You stepped backwards, your heart sinking like a stone in Black Lake. You had thought, after the soft moments the two of you had shared over the past couple of months that the two of you were friends - or at least on your way to becoming friends… and eventually more. But you were clearly wrong. So very, very wrong.

Instead of showing him your hurt, you bid him a goodnight, left in a hurry not bothering to grab your useless quill or parchment. You left the Professor in his classroom, and made your way back to your dorm room.

You ran past everyone in the common room, making your dorm mates question what was up. When you crashed onto your bed, you burst into tears. You sobbed into your pillow, struggling to breathe and keep your sobs quiet. Fiona rushed to your side when they entered your shared dorm.

“Honey, what happened?” she asked, crouching before you. She stroked your arms and shoulders, trying to calm you down.

Shirley hung back - not used to seeing you cry like someone had died - and Annabeth came to sit beside you on your bed. She rubbed your back in hopes of helping you calm down.

“He said - I was nothing.” the words slipped out of your mouth before you could stop them.

“Who said that Y/N?” Fiona asked softly.

“Professor Lupin.” you admitted. You weren’t even sure why you were upset. His words shouldn’t have gotten to you as they had. The Professor could lose his job if any of what just transpired got out. But his words still hurt.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean that. He was absent last week. He has a lot to catch up on.” Annabeth said, voicing your inner thoughts.

“Do you want us to beat him up for you? You know the defense against the dark arts position is cursed.” Shirley piped up.

You giggled at her words as you wiped your eyes. You knew you were being irrational and overreacting to what he said.

“No! We might get another git like Lockhart.” Fiona exclaimed.

“Y/N…” Annabeth cooed, bringing all eyes to the two of you on your bed.

“Professor Lupin missed a lot of work. He’s probably just stressed. He didn’t mean it.” 

Annabeth wrapped her arms around you pulling you into a tight hug. Fiona and Shirley followed suit, spurring an all girls hug. You weren’t sure who started laughing, but soon enough you all began laughing turning your sad mood into a happy one.

As you sat laughing on your bed with your room mates, you wondered how you hadn’t become friends with them earlier. They were much better than the friends you used to run with. You were going to make more of an effort to hang out with them outside of your dorm room.

*

With the upcoming holidays came an even heavier workload, one which the teachers at Hogwarts didn’t seem to forget. Professor McGonagall continuously assigned several feet of parchment per night. Professor Trelawny had you peering into the far beyond well past midnight most nights. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and Vector must have plotted their classes and their homework assignments together while creating lesson plans. Even Professor Lupin was handing out assignments left and right.  
Most days you’d show up to class, listen to whatever he had to lecture about and then leave. If you saw the Professor in the hallways, or even in the dining hall, you’d tuck tail and run or simply ignore his presence acting like he didn’t exist, like his words didn’t hurt after weeks of repeating them in your head.

After finishing a three foot parchments essay for Professor Snape, you found yourself staring out one of the many windows that over looked Black Lake. In the distance, you could barely make out a familiar black blob that hovered near the edge of the lake.

You were going to have to pay Sirius Black a visit after you’d snagged him some food from the Thanksgiving feast.

The Thanksgiving feast that had been presented before you was delicious. Shirley literally ate until she couldn’t, and Fiona had consumed so much butterbeer that Madam Pomfrey was asked to take her to the hospital wing to give her a few potions as so she wouldn’t be wasted come morning.

Shirley accompanied Fiona and Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing, leaving you with Annabeth at the Hufflepuff table. The two of you ate the last bits of dessert that remained on your plates, and soon enough students had begun to leave the grand feast, going off to study for their upcoming midterms. Annabeth had asked if you wanted to study with her in the library, but you declined, opting to pretend to study with the Weasley twins. They’d cover for you if need be. They’d never let you down before.

You quickly grabbed a few easy to carry/sneak away items to smuggle to Sirius, tucking them into your robes. You began to rise from the Hufflepuff table, when a voice called out to you. You froze, and whipped your gaze to meet the Headmasters.

“Headmaster. Is there something you need?” you asked, keeping your gaze on the man’s half moon spectacles. You could feel another set of eyes on you, and after a quick sneak peek as you blinked, you saw Professor Lupin was eyeing you as he walked passed.

You fought the urge to cry and snarl at him, anger and sadness fought inside you. You willed those emotions away as you looked back at the Headmaster. His gaze moved slowly from you to the retreating Professor and then back to you. He opened his mouth in an ‘ah’ motion, making a mental note to touch on that subject later.

“Yes. Can we walk for a moment Ms. L/N?” he asked, gesturing to the doors.

“Certainly sir.” you said, thinking about how long you’d have to wait to see Sirius again.

The Headmaster and you walked through the Clock Courtyard, and down the covered bridge, nearing the Stone Circle. It was getting darker, now that the sun had set over Black Lake. You were going to have to make a long hike to get to Sirius’ cave. Or perhaps you’d meet in the Forbidden Forest.

“Y/N I wanted to discuss a few things with you.” Dumbledore began.  
“Of course sir.”  
“Firstly, I know you have a lot to deal with regarding your personal life at home. Because of this, I shall be postponing your exams until the summer.” he stated.  
“But sir… I can’t take my final exams without taking my midterms.”  
“The staff here at Hogwarts are very aware of your situation. They have agreed to bend the rules for you. However, this means you will have more time to deal with the things your parents have asked of you regarding your home.”

You listened as he explained and couldn’t believe your ears.

“As for your living situation come the summer. I have a solution and a sort of job offer for you.”

“Sir. I haven’t graduated yet… how could I…”

“I’d like you to join the Order of the Phoenix.” he said simply, as if he’d never heard you speaking before.

Your mouth went dry. He wanted you to join the Order. THE ORDER???The Legendary Order of the Phoenix - the very one in which your parents tried to destroy when they were younger. You couldn’t think of a better way to get back at them. It sounded like sweet revenge.

“It’d be an honor sir.” you stated.

“Oh, you’ll want to give Sirius this. He used to love these.” Dumbledore said, handing you a plate of pumpkin pie. You held the plate in your hands, clearly dumb-founded and awestruck.

“Sir!” you gasped, fear sparking in your chest. Were you going to get in trouble for seeing - and speaking - to Sirius Black.  
“I was never here. I don’t know what you’re doing here Miss L/N, but I suggest you hurry along.” Dumbledore said, winking at you before slowly turning back to the castle.

*

You met Sirius at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and ran with him through the woods to escape the dementors that circulated the area near by.

Inside his cave, you presented Sirius with the food you smuggled him, which in turn earned you a long bone crushing hug.

“Oh and you even brought some of Professor Sprouts pumpkin pie. Oh I love you Y/N.” Sirius beamed before shoveling food into his mouth.

You and Sirius laughed the night away, enjoying each other’s company, growing closer as friends - which seemed to be in short supply these days.

*

The next afternoon, Professor Lupin asked you to stay after class. Fred and George (who had over heard Annabeth telling Hermione, Harry and Ron about why you were upset) hesitated in their seats. Was Lupin going to yell at you again?

“Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, if you will I’d like to discuss somethings with Miss L/N in private.” Professor Lupin stated.  
“You hurt her, and our next prank falls to you.” warned George, before Fred pulled him from the room.

You stood awkwardly before Professor Lupin, wondering what he had to say to you after such an awful encounter last time. Professor Lupin shifted on his feet before leaning against his desk. He crossed his arms over his chest before exhaling loudly.

“Y/N, I want to apologize, for the other day, for how I reacted, for what I said, and for that… that night. I shouldn’t have thought of you, and I shouldn’t have taken my embarrassment out on you either.” Lupin apologized.

“I wanted to apologize too sir. I should have made my presence known when I walked in on you, or I should have left when I realized what was happening. I’m terribly sorry Professor.”

You watched as he shifted against the desk, and swallowed. His mannerisms made him seem nervous, but you knew better. He wasn’t nervous… he was… adjusting. He was turned on, and that knowledge was a dangerous thing to know. A wicked little smirk tugged at your lips.

“Professor… I want to put this all behind us. I want to be your friend not your enemy.” you stated. You knew things were happening quickly, but you’d rather forget all the negative things that had happened between the two of you rather than deal with the tension and the sadness that hung between you. You were better together.

“If you can forgive me, then I think we can be friends again.” he said.

“Of course sir.” you smiled, before stepping closer to him. You threw your arms around his neck and pulled yourself close together in a tight embrace. Professor Lupin bristled against your touch for a second before pulling you closer to him. Your scent surrounded him, suffocating his senses. He wanted to bury his nose in your hair, press his tongue against the base of your neck and mark you with his own scent.

You could feel his hard on press into you leg, making the heat in your stomach flare up. You thought of how big he felt against your thigh, of how he’d feel stretching your pussy. You thought of him bending you over his desk, fucking you until you could barely walk to dinner in the coming hours.

When you pulled away, you could have sworn you heard the Professor whine in protest. You gathered your fallen bag, with a new found smile on your lips. As you waltzed towards the door, ready to catch up with the Weasley twins, you spun back around to face the Professor.  
“Professor?” you called.

Professor Lupin’s eyes flickered from where your ass was to your face, caught red handed.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you my dear.”

You spun out of the room, joy and hope and happiness flowing through you again.


	10. It's Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy with Professor Lupin, and Professor Snape helps you clear out your childhood home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on Chapter 11 as of 1/19/20 and I'm hoping to have it up in the coming week

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Y/N hung around with the twins as they waited for Harry to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet.

When Harry turned to head back to the Gryffindor tower, George cut him off.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, “How come you’re not going to Hogsmeade?”

“We’ve come to give you a bit of a festive cheer before we go,” Fred stated with a mischievous wink.

Fred and George had Harry and You follow them into an empty classroom left of the one-eyed statue. You closed the door quietly, before spinning to look at the Twins and Harry Potter. Fred pulled something from the inside of his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks.

It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it.

“Early Christmas present for you, Harry.” George smiled.  
“What is it?” you asked.

“This is our secret to success.” George pat the parchment fondly.

“It’s a wrench, giving it to you, but last night we decided your need’s greater than ours.”

“Anyway, we know it by heart. We bequeath it to you. We don’t really need it anymore.”

“And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?” said Harry.

“A bit of old parchment!” Fred grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut. “Explain, George.”

You listened as George explained how the twins came to have the mysterious old piece of paper. They’d set of a dung bomb in the corridor, upsetting Filch. And after dragging the twins to his office, the twins spotted a treasure trove labeled “ Confiscated and Highly Dangerous”, which lead to George causing a distraction and Fred swiping the old paper.

You eyed the old paper, and felt your mind trying to pull up memories that were stored in the paper thanks to your Legilimens curse - even though you were certain you’d taken your occulmens potion this morning.

You barely heard what Harry said moments before George pulled out his wand, pointed it at the paper and said: “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider’s web from the point that George’s wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned out into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly red words, that proclaimed:

“Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauder’s Map”

Your jaw hit the floor. It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and the grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny inky dots moving around it, each labeled with minuscule writing. You noted Professor Dumbledore pacing in his office, and Peeves the Poltergeist bouncing around the trophy room, and Professor Lupin walking across the Middle Courtyard heading back towards his classroom.

“There are seven secret passageways. Filch knows of these four -” Fred pointed out the ones before continuing “Don’t bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor, it’s completely caved in. And no one uses this one since the Whomping Willow’s planted right over it. But this one here leads right to the cellar of Honeydukes. And you’ve might have noticed the entrance right outside this room goes through that one eyed old crone’s hump.”

“Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs... we owe them so much.” George sighed solemnly.

“Noble men working tirelessly to help a new generation of law breakers.” you laughed, memorizing the map.

“Right, don’t forget to wipe it after you’ve used it -” George said briskly.

“- Or anyone can read it.” Fred warned.

“Just tap it again and say ‘Mischief Managed’ and it’ll go blank.”

“See you in Honeydukes.” George winked at Harry before pulling you from the room.

“Why in Godric’s name would you show that to me? What if I accidentally reveal it to a teacher?” you asked, committing the map to memory.

You didn’t need to know when and where other people were within the castle - Harry needed the actual map more than you did - even if it would have been an added perk. You could navigate through the castle hallways on your own.

“You won’t. You’re good at keeping secrets.” George said.

“Like how you hang with Sirius Black.” Fred added.  
You felt your heart plummet, and your mouth run dry. If you hadn’t known about the map you’d have asked them how they knew about your late night rendezvous with the infamous wizard. You opened your mouth to reply, but nothing came to mind. Plus you couldn’t lie to the twins - they all ready knew you’d been with Sirius and they were some of your closest friends.  
“Your secret is safe with us little vixen. You just be careful.” George stated.

“Why haven’t you turned him in if you know what he’s done?” you asked, growing a bit defensive.

“Because you’re smart and if you haven’t turned him in yet, then there’s more to Sirius Black than we can see.”

You eyed the twins suspiciously. You weren’t sure if they were telling the truth or just yanking your chain. You were going to have to be more careful, now that Harry had the Marauder’s Map.

“We’ll bring you back a peppermint frog!” Fred promised as he and George ran to catch up to everyone traveling to Hogsmeade.

You - in a confused state of mind - found yourself before Professor Lupin’s classroom door. You raised a fist to knock on the door.

“Enter!” came a moment later.

You slipped inside, and shivered. The DADA classroom was freezing. You scanned the front of the room, and saw Professor Lupin hunched over his desk, grading papers. His head popped up to see who had entered his classroom. His eyes widened when he realized it was you. He genuinely thought it was another teacher or a different student.

“Y/N!” he smiled. Lupin was certain that you’d never speak to him again, even if you’d told him you wanted to be friends again. You walked down the row of desks, coming to a stop before his own.

“Professor.” you greeted him.  
“What brings you to my freezing classroom?” Lupin asked.

“It’s Saturday. Everyone’s gone to Hogsmeade.” you explained, not wanting to reveal that you really just wanted to spend time with him.  
The Professor set down his quill, and subtly checked you out. You were dressed in a solid H/C sweater, with leggings underneath your robes, and while you knew he was blatantly checking you out, you didn’t seem to mind.

“Don’t you have somewhere better to be? You can’t want to hang out with your Professor.” Lupin stated.

“I would spend any day with you Professor.” you said, your voice dropping an octave against your will.

Lupin’s chest puffed slightly as he inhaled. You were sinful without meaning too and it was driving him wild. He leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms across his chest, while drinking you in.  
“Professor, can we discuss something?” you asked, moving around his desk. You leaned you ass against his desk, and copied his stance, which made his eyes darken.

“And what is it that you want to discuss dear?” he asked, licking his lips slightly.

“I want to know what you were thinking about that night.” you said slowly. You saw the Professor begin to panic from embarrassment, but you cut him off while sliding between him, his legs and the desk.

“I want to know, so I can get it right.” you stated, dropping your gaze to his erection, before flicking your eyes up to meet his again.  
“Y/N... you don’t want this. What I did that night... was an act made from impure thoughts and desperation. You’re an attractive young woman, and I cannot justify my actions.” Lupin said.

“I’ve all ready forgiven you sir. Now tell me what you were thinking about... or I’ll make you show me.” you demanded as a fire sparked between your legs.

Professor Lupin had no idea you would be so bossy, so demanding... and he had no idea how much of a turn on it was until just now. He was going to have rile you up more often.

When he didn’t answer you, you took matters into your own hands. You moved forwards, seating yourself on his lap. Your legs straddled his, leaving your throbbing pussy to hover over his obvious erection. Your arms wrapped around his neck, and his own arms snaked around your waist holding you against him.

Gazing into his eyes, you focused on that night.

Professor Lupin sat at his desk, his head pulled backwards, with his arm lazily pumping up and down.

He thought of you, slowly sinking to your knees dressed in your school uniform the top buttons of your blouse opened to reveal your bra. You’d stare up at him through your lashes, looking so innocent it’d drive him wild.

How big was he? Was he thick? Average? Above average? What length was he? Could - if the opportunity arose- you fit all of him in you?

He’d watch as you’d slowly unbutton his pants, and pulling his cock free from his boxers. He’d feel a swell of pride fill his chest as you gaped at his length. He’d watch as you wet your lips before leaning forwards, taking him into your mouth.

The Professor’s breathing changed, growing faster and a bit deeper than it had before. His hand slowed, drawing out each pump.

You’d take as much of him as you could into your mouth, avoiding your gag reflex. You’d use your hand to pump the remainder of his cock that wouldn’t fit into your mouth. And with your other hand you’d stroke his balls, making his shudder.

“Y/N.” He gasped, before pumping his hand faster. You could tell he was close from the way his hand sped up, and the way his face scrunched in pleasurable pain.

You’d work faster and faster, choking on his rock hard cock. Each time the head of his cock hit the back of your throat he’d gasp out your name.

“Y/N.” He moaned again, a bit louder and more strangled this time. His breathing picked up, his face scrunched a bit more, telling you he was closer to release.

Lupin would wrap his fingers through your hair, pulling on it before shoving your face down onto his length choking you. He’d let you go to catch your breath before doing it all over again. Spit and tears covered your face as he face fucked you.

“Y/N.” he gasped.

“Oh fuck Y/N.” Professor Lupin nearly growled. He was very close. He picked up hid speed, nearly bucking into his own hand as he brought himself closer and closer to an orgasm.

When you felt him begin to spasm and shake in your mouth, you’d relax your throat more, taking all of him, before sucking harder and harder. He’d cry out as you took all of him, swallowing his cum like the good little slut you were. And you’d smile up at him, hoping to do it again.

Professor Lupin’s breaths were heavier and shakier. He repeated your name over and over again, like a mantra. You were his salvation and the reason for his damning all in one. He moaned your name like you were the one who would save him in the end.

And you would.

You found yourself grinding against your Professor, leaving both of you needy whining messes. Lupin’s hands dug into the skin of your hips and thighs, desperately trying to get more of you to grind against him. His breaths came in hot pants which fanned across your face. Your hands were tangled in his hair, cupping his head as your faces inched closer and closer together.

Lupin couldn’t take it any longer. He feverishly pushed his lips against yours, eager to taste you for the first - and hopefully not the last - time. His tongue slipped inside your mouth, letting you taste him. Chocolate and coffee assaulted your senses, making you think of the first time you met him on the Hogwarts Express, and the time in the kitchens.

You ground down onto his length, earning a moan from the shaking Professor below you. He pressed your hips against his length. You pulled his hair, before kissing down his chin, to his neck and shoulder, leaving small dark marks in your wake. Professor Lupin turned into a panting mess of a man below you as you sucked a mark against his neck, just below his ear. You were certain it was going to bruise darkly against his pale skin.

“Y/N... please.” begged Professor Lupin. 

“Yes Professor?” you asked, panting just as heavily as he was.

He looked up at you, his eyes blown with lust. A hungry smile spread across his lips, making your arousal soak your panties even more. You were certain he could feel just how wet you were through his pants.

In an instant, your on your back on his desk, legs spread for him like his own personal feast.

He trembles, anticipation and devotion evident in the way he falls to his knees before you, the way his palms smooth up over your thighs. You scrape your nails along his scalp, his hair splayed every which way from you pulling it and he lets out a sound that’s far too much like a moan for you to ignore.

“Professor... please.” You beg him and he sucks in a deep breath, chest practically heaving as he parts your legs, pushes up your robes.

There’s so much fabric, so many layers, but underneath it all your body is bare to him, as you sit on his desk. He slowly peels off your leggings and panties in one go, and hikes up your robes and is met with the sight of your pussy wet and glistening, already soaked through, thighs already covered in a sheen of your slick. You shove your robes and sweater off your shoulders, leaving you in your bra. His arms coil around your thighs and pull you to the edge of the desk so he has an easier time maintaining his grip, for he doesn’t want to miss a second of what’s to come. (who’s to cum ;) ) 

His tongue is insistent, demanding, starving, as he licks into you, the hot wet slide of his proud muscle parting the folds of your cunt with a force that has you gripping the hair at the nape of his neck, has you moaning, has your back arching off the hard wood of his desk. His tongue is divine, sending wave after wave of pleasure over your body, bringing you closer to god.

“Yes, good – you’re so good.” You sigh with pleased approval, nipples hardening quickly against your clothing, head tipping back as you slip your legs over his shoulders so he might have better purchase. 

“Call me Professor.” he demands.

He moans into you, eyes shut tight, looking like he’s in pain. With that first taste, he is in a near-frenzy. He eats you out with passion, shifts closer and closer on his knees as he buries his nose against your clit, has you gasping for him with each press of it.

You could never have imagined your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was this good at eating you out. The thought of him with other women angers you, spurs you into grinding against his face to try and show him that this is the only pussy he can eat from now on.

“Oh! Oh, please, please.” You egg him on, encourage him. He could weep, he’s so filled with adoration, devotion to you. You taste divine and he could cry if he weren’t so zeroed in on chasing the flavor of your sex, like your pussy is the first meal he’s had in days, the first morsel of sustenance he can engulf.

His hands shake when he needs to pull away just for a moment to breathe. Even still, he remains between your legs, cheek and chin shining with your juices. He looks at you, through his dark lashes, and there you can see the flicker and flare of something deliciously dangerous. You lick your lips, and he nods, laves his tongue slowly, with respect and care and dedication, across the crease where your thigh parts from your cunt. He mouths and sucks the skin there, breathes in deeply as he begins to whimper, his own hips twitching.

You don’t need to see the tent in his trousers to know he is achingly hard and in need of desperate release.

“Professor - please, for me.” You pant, and he is so grateful that he lowers his mouth to your pussy once more, sucks hard at your clit once more, hollows out his cheeks and slurps up all your slick once more, before shoving his hand down his pants.

He moans into you again, louder this time, and a full body shudder explodes through your body. He strokes himself furiously, makes out with your cunt, shoves his face as deep as he can, his tongue long and thick and forcing its way against your walls, teeth dragging against your folds.

You cum on his tongue, knees squeezing his head, and the gush of your body could drown him. He raises himself up, nearly scrambles to rub the head of his cock through your pulsing throbbing folds. He moans, whimpers and whines as he does it, as he coats himself in your cum. It is sick, the squelch of his cock rubbing up and down your pussy, and he tortures himself by only pushing in far enough that the tip has disappeared inside you. Professor Lupin tries to be quiet, he really does, but your walls squeezing his cock drives him mad.

The wet smack of his skin against yours has you keening, has your back arching up more and more until he has to physically push you back down.

His hands are all over you; they grip at your knees, your hips to keep you steady. They grope at your tits, the soft flesh of your stomach, your ass. They wrap and squeeze around your throat, until you’re sobbing from the rush of pleasure that flies to your head, dizzy in a way that has you seeing stars, and you can’t tell if you’re cumming or not – it’s just that good.

He is spurred on by your cries, your moans, how they are incredibly loud, and shouts as he shoves his cock as deep as it can possibly go.He gives you a moment or two to adjust to his size - he knows he’s larger than most boys your age. You nod shakily, letting him know it’s okay to move again, to fuck you senseless. And he does.

His cock stretches you in ways you’ve never imagined someone could. It doesn’t take long for the two of you to cum, sending you into a blinding bliss as you cry out his name and title. He pulls out before he can cum inside you, and slings his cum across your torso and stomach.

You collapsed against his desk, your sweat covered skin sticking to the papers that hadn’t been cast to the floor all while you pant heavily trying to come down from your high. The chill of the room no longer affected the two of you. Professor Lupin falls backwards into his desk chair, drinking in the sight of you on his desk.

After he’s caught his breath, Professor Lupin grabs his wand from his robes, and cast a quick clean up charm. You sit up on his desk, and peel the papers that are stuck to your skin off of you. Professor Lupin hands you your sweater when he notices the goosebumps that spread across your skin. You slip it back on, before looking around for your panties.

“Looking for these? I’m afraid I’m going to have to keep these. There’s a lot of dark magic in these that I’m going to have to investigate.” Professor Lupin smirks, which makes you blush.

You slide you leggings back on, and go to grab your robes.

“You don’t have to leave.” Lupin states, his breathing slowly returning to normal. You look up at him, surprise written across your features. You were certain after what just transpired, he’d kick you out.

“I would prefer your company... unless you have somewhere else to be, or don’t feel comfortable anymore.” Professor Lupin ran his hand through his disheveled hair, your eyes tracking the movements.

“I would love to stay. Do you want help grading?” you asked.

Professor Lupin nodded, before muttering a nonverbal spell under his breath, bringing back the papers he’d discarded to the floor before eating you out. Just thinking about what just happened on his desk made you wet again. There would be no way in hell to keep your focus on the Professor when classes started up again. You fucked on his desk, at the front of the room, where everyone could see. And that thought sent a devious shiver down your spine.

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence, grading papers, occasionally chatting, making remarks about how stupid some of the answers students gave could be.

As you sat in his classroom, the smell of sex still lingering in the air, you couldn’t help but smile. This is what you wanted - even if you weren’t aware of what it exactly was. And if your luck stayed, then this Christmas break was going to be the best holiday you’d ever had.

*

The next morning, Professor McGonagall met you outside your common room with a semi-grim expression on her face. You were barely awake, and starving. Why couldn’t McGonagall have gotten you after breakfast?

“Everything okay Professor?” you asked as you stopped before her.  
“I’ve been asked to escort you to Professor Dumbledore’s office.” she states, which sends chills down your spine.

“Today’s the day isn’t it?” you asked, following her down the moving staircases.

“I’m afraid so.”

When you arrive at the Headmasters office, you are surprised to see Professor Snape in attendance as well. Knots twisted inside your stomach... you did not have a good feeling about the days events. Professor McGonagall leaves you at the door.

“Ah. Miss L/N. Good morning.” Professor Dumbledore greeted you.

“Good morning Professor.” you stated, before flicking your gaze over to Snape.  
“Professor Snape has kindly agreed to accompany you home to help deal with things.” Dumbledore explains.

“Are you sure Professor? I’m certain I can handle everything on my own.” you said, confused as to why the coldest teacher in the entire school would willingly volunteer to help you out.

“Professor Snape is to assist you with anything that pertains to the Dark Lord and your parents Death Eater status.” Dumbledore explained.

The Azkaban tattoo at your neck burned, making you subconsciously rub at it. It also didn’t help the Professor Lupin had left a faint love bite below it as well.

“Oh! Of course sir. Thank you.” you spoke to Snape.

“The Ministry has granted you permission to use magic outside of school grounds for today only to get your parents estate in order. All of your belongings shall be delivered to the Weasley’s residence until the summer.”

“I shall expect you back at Hogwarts before dinner begins.” Dumbledore said, more to Snape than to you.

Thunder crackled outside, catching all of your attentions.  
“Make haste Severus.” Dumbledore said. 

Professor Snape nodded, before moving to stand beside you. He extended his hand and waited for you to grab it. You placed your shaking fingers in his palm. An instant later you felt like you were being pulled and stretched and morphed back together.

When you stopped moving, you realized that together you and Professor Snape had apparated to your home. More thunder cracked over head, the threat of the down pour growing with each passing minute.

You moved to the front door of the mansion and stopped before the threshold. This was going to be the last time you would ever be here. Waves of bittersweet nostalgia coursed through your veins.

The loud clangs of the door knocker echoed through the home for a few moments until the door began to open, revealing one of your three house elves: Gandey.

“Mistress is home?” Gandey hissed in curiosity.

“Hello Gandey. Is Jo in?” you asked as the house elf let you into your home. Professor Snape entered with you, and barely acknowledge your house elf.

“She’s in the kitchens Mistress.” Gandrey replied.  
You spun in a circle, taking on last look at the lavish foyer that welcomed you into L/N manor. The bittersweet feelings you had felt minutes ago were long gone.

“Fetch Jo for me, tell her I will meet her here in fifteen minutes.” You instructed Gandrey before moving off in the direction of your room.

Professor Snape followed after you without saying a word. When you arrived at your bedroom, you let Snape inside. You felt uncomfortable having your Potions professor inside your childhood bedroom, but couldn’t complain either.  
“I’m not sure what you need to do Professor, but feel free to roam if you’d like. After I grab the few things I need, I’m going to instruct the house elves to donate everything, and then I’ll let Josephine go.” you stated.

“I will return in a few minutes.” Professor Snape said, before slipping from the room.

You wasted no time in magically shoving your belongings into two trunks. You watched as your clothes began to fold themselves away, and your room became increasingly bare - not that it wasn’t before. You didn’t have a lot of nick-knacks that you wanted to keep. Everything reminded you of your parents and how they betrayed you.

While your room packed itself away, you slipped down the endless dark hallways until you reached the tapestry room. Gandrey and Jo had yet to appear, leaving you alone with a ancient tapestry.

The blue woven rug on the wall held every single family members face, dating back hundreds of years. A river connected you to everyone upon the wall. All of your dead cousins, dead aunts and uncles, dead grandparents looked down upon you. You followed the waterways down, down, down, until you settled on your parents and you. You were the last L/N in the ancient line.

You glared at your parents faces above yours. The Azkaban number at your neck burned, and burned and burned as anger flared deep within you. You recalled what your mother had instructed you to do.

“You are to dismiss that housekeeper you like so much, Josephine whats-her-name. You are to instruct Figgy to burn your face from the tapestry.”

You were not going to do as you were told. Your mother and father, and everyone who’d come before you was wrong. You were not going to be seduced to the Dark Lord’s side, and you were not going to be burnt from the tapestry.

You raised your wand as you glared at your family tree. The L/N family line had come to an end. There would be no more L/N’s to walk the earth. With a swish of your wrist, you muttered “Incendio” and “Protego” and watched the tapestry go up in flames. 

And you watched as the tapestry burned to ash, leaving you alone. But instead of feeling sad, or angry, or victimized, you felt relief and joy and endless possibilities at the tips of your fingers. As the fire extinguished, nothing remained of the L/N tapestry, giving you new life.

You left the tapestry room, and returned to your bedroom where the remainder of your trip home passed in a blur.

You could recall saying sappy goodbyes to Jo, reassuring her that you loved her and that this wasn’t personal. You magically slipped several dozen galleons into Jo’s belongings, as a bitter sweet goodbye gift.

You ordered Figgy to remain at the manor to take care of it until your parents were released from Azkaban. You ordered Gandrey to a distant distant relative who would take him, and you bestowed Consy to Jo. At first she protested, but eventually agreed to take the feeble little house elf in as her own.

Jo hugged you, and nearly refused to let you go when Professor Snape said it was time to return to Hogwarts. You gave one last look at the L/N Manor before taking Snape’s hand, being apparated away ready to begin your ‘new’ life.


	11. The Rat, The Dog, and the Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: With the end of the semester quickly approaching, shocking things come to light as the full moon rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence, fear of being alone, blood, injuries, Fred and George may be OOCLoony Loony Lupin 11
> 
> A very long awaited chapter. Savor this chapter. I have no clue when or if I will write the 12th chapter. I will be going “back” to add what happens during Christmas break sometime in the future - for now i’m moving things along.

You had stumbled across a strange little note scribbled into a book you’d borrowed from the library, and had wanted to know more about what the note had said. 

Animagus - mandrake leaf required. 

And that had sent you on a rather wild research kick. You’d spent every spare moment you had inside the library researching animagi and how to transform yourself into one. 

And once you had learned everything you needed to learn, you went to the one person you knew who could tell you what it was like from their first hand experience. 

You walked through the halls of Hogwarts, making your way towards Hagrid’s Hut before making a slight detour towards the Forbidden Forest. You stood just inside the treeline, eyes scanning back and forth between the thick pine trees for any creature that might be lurking in the shadows. Stepping inside the forest made your heart race, your palms clammy and sweat prickle at your hairline. What if you got lost in these woods? Every twist and turn looked the same. 

Your eyes caught movement deep with in the trees. Glowing golden eyes stared at you through the dark, beckoning you towards them. With shaking, frightened limbs you followed Sirius deeper into the Forbidden Forest. 

When you had wandered far enough from Hogwarts where the dementors would have a harder time finding him, Sirius changed back into his human form. 

“You’re animagi right?” you asked him cutting right to the chase.   
“Yes, it’s good to see you too.” he sassed you. “Yes, I am.” 

“How did you do?” you asked him.   
“I did it for a friend. We all did it for a friend.” Sirius said, his grey eyes drowning on old memories that threatened to surface in the form of tears. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t -”

“It’s okay. James, Peter and I tried to turn ourselves to take care of a friend.” 

You wanted to ask more questions but felt too uncomfortable to bring Sirius more pain. So instead you took a different approach.   
“Do you think I could do it?”   
“Turn yourself into an animagus?” Sirius asked, his eyes assessing your body but not in a sexual way. It was more of a scientific way, studying your structure to see if perhaps you could acquire the skill successfully or not. 

“I believe so. You know you cannot choose the animal you transform into right?” Sirius asked you. He tilted his head, beckoning you to walk with him.

“I know.” you answered him honestly as you fell in step besides him. 

“I think you’d make a wonderful little dove.” he teased you. 

With a roll of your eyes and a smile you continued to walk through the Forbidden Forest with Sirius. You talked about school, about Harry, and about random things, just trying to pass the time.

And all too soon that time came to an end. Sirius - in his dog form - escorted you back to the edge of the Forbidden Forest near Hagrid’s.

The two of you stopped at the edge of the treeline, Sirius back in his dog form. You noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron up at the top of the hill lookind down at Hagrid’s Hut - where Buckbeak was waiting to be executed for breaking Draco’s arm. Sirius froze and sniffed the air before growling deep in his chest before taking off at a full sprint. 

“Sirius!” you yelled after him. 

You watched as he bounded up the hills, sprinting out of the forest after Harry, Hermione and Ron as they rounded the castle. 

“Harry!” you hear Ron scream as you bolted after Sirius - your human legs taking a lot longer to cross such hefty and lengthy terrain. 

“Harry!” Ron screamed and growls and snarls filled the air. 

“Ron!” Harry and Hermione screamed. 

Your feet pounded against the ground as you ascended the rickety stone stair pathway, before cutting to the right towards where the screams were coming from. High pitched screaming, most likely Hermione, made your blood run cold as you increased your speed. 

In the fading daylight, you were greeted with the haunting sight of the Whomping Willow in all its terrifying glory just as Hermione was slipping through the tunnel that lead back to the Shrieking Shack. 

Staring up at the violently shaking tree, you froze for a moment before taking a deep breath, and running for the entrance. The tree went to slap you away with once of its long branches, and as the tree collided with you it knocked all the air from your lungs as you went flying backwards. You landed roughly, and you had a hard time drawing in air as you scrambled to your knees. 

Dead ahead of you was the entrance, and looking up you could see the tree was calming down as it shook out its leaves. You made a mad dash for it, and slid down the embankment leading to the tunnel below. 

You landed roughly on your knees and hands, roughing them up. You rested on your knees for a second, trying to catch your breath, but it was still hard to breathe - in fact it hurt. You must have broken or dislocated a rib.

But now was not the time to think about that. You had to find Sirius. 

You silently made you way up the flight of stairs leading to the Shrieking Shack, and heaved yourself out of the hole that brought you inside the building. Rough drag marks and paw prints cleared a pathway in the dust and dirt that covered the floor, leading you towards the flight and a half of stairs that lead to the second floor. 

You recalled the last time you were here in the Shrieking Shack. 

*

A growl came from behind you, the thing’s breath blowing down the back of your neck. Pure fear shot down your spine, making you freeze. You slowly turned, inching towards your wand at your hip.

A werewolf stood before you. Its large yellow eyes bore into your own. It was huge, towering high above you. It was hunched over breathing heavily. It snapped it larges teeth in your direction, making your eyes fill with tears. 

*

A werewolf lived here. It had marked its scent all over you, and then had chased you all the way back to Hogwarts. You had to make sure it wasn’t here to harm Harry or his friends. 

You cautiously walked around the first floor with your wand drawn, careful not to make the floor boards squeak or creak as you scanned for any sign of the werewolf that lived here. 

Yelling sounded above you, which prompted you to run up the stairs abandoning your search for the monster that lived inside the Shrieking Shack. You burst through the door, only to have it swing shut behind you. 

Sirius was below Harry, as Harry pointed his wand at his God father. 

“Are you going to kill me Harry?” Sirius laughed. 

“Sirius!” you snapped, as Harry kept his gaze on the man below him. You slowly lowered your wand, and stuck it in your back pocket.   
The door behind you burst open again, and Professor Lupin came into view. His wand was pointed at Harry as he cast the ‘Expelliarmus!” spell. 

Harry’s wand flew from his hand as everyone in the room looked at Professor Lupin. How did he get here? You stood closest to the bed and piano, your lungs burning with every breath you were trying to take. 

Lupin motioned for Harry to move, and cast a quick glance at you before looking back at Sirius. “Well, well Sirius... looking rather ragged aren’t we?” 

Lupin slowly walked closer towards Sirius as he lay on the floor.   
“Finally the flesh reflects the madness within.”   
“Well, you’d know all about the madness within wouldn’t you Remus?” Sirius asked, his hands shaking as Professor Lupin kept his wand trained on him. 

And then he lowered it a second later, a smile taking over Professor Lupin’s features. He offered a hand to Sirius and hauled him off the floor and embraced him in a hug. Your eyes went wide as you saw the two embrace, completely confused like the three kids behind you. 

“I found him!” Sirius said in an excited gasp.   
“I know.” Lupin said in his ear. 

You watched as they hugged each other, and you wondered for a second if you missed something about the two of them. You knew they were friends back in the day when they attended Hogwarts... but was there something more to their relationship? 

“He’s here!” Sirius’s excited and almost giddy expression put you on edge.   
“I understand.” Professor Lupin said letting him go.

“Let’s kill him.” Sirius exclaimed. Your blood ran cold again, making you rethink your friendship with Sirius Black. Maybe he was mad from being in Azkaban for all these years.

“NO!” Hermione screamed, her voice raw and hurt. 

Everyone’s eyes turned to her. 

“I trusted you! And all this time y-you’ve been his friend.”

“He’s a werewolf!” Hermione exclaimed. “That’s why he’s been missing classes.”

Chills ran down your spine and spread through your veins causing goosebumps to break out across your skin. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. You looked back at Remus, with fear in your eyes. Your mind felt blank as you just looked at him. Tears welled up in your eyes as your heartbeat pounded in your ears nearly drowning out the creaking inside the Shrieking Shack. 

Professor Lupin dropped Sirius’s arm and moved towards Hermione and Harry who stood before the old fireplace. 

“How long have you known?” he asked. 

“Since Professor Snape set the essay.” Hermione answered. You felt a wave of protectiveness wash over you as he moved closer to Hermione, and you were about to take a step towards them when Professor Lupin spoke again. 

“Well, well, well, Hermione. You really are the brightest witch of your age I’ve ever met.” he said, just as Sirius began to lose his cool.   
“Enough talk Remus! Come on, let’s kill ‘em!” Sirius wailed as he moved closer to you and the piano. 

You held your breath as your body locked up, preparing itself for a fight.   
“Wait.” Remus said. 

“I did my waiting! 12 years of it... in Azkaban!” he moaned. 

Remus sighed as he looked from Harry and Hermione back towards you and Sirius, extending his wand to the madman before you. Your heart leapt into your throat as your lover casually extended his wand out, ready to kill Harry Potter. The doors inside the Shrieking Shack began to creak open as the six of you talked. 

“Very well. Kill him, but wait one more minute.” Remus said as Sirius snatched the wand. “Harry has the right to know why.” 

“I know why. You betrayed my parents.” Harry said, moving around Hermione. “You’re the reason they’re dead.” 

“No.” you said just as Remus said: “No Harry it wasn’t him.” 

“Somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who until quite recently I believed to be dead.” 

You began to remember that night, trying to recall Sirius’s memories that you had seen, trying to figure out who could have killed James and Lily that night who was presumed dead. You looked away from Professor Lupin and towards Sirius.   
“Who was it then?” Harry growled. 

“Peter Pettigrew!” Sirius said. “And he’s in this room. Right now.” 

“Come out come out Peter!” Sirius shouted. 

And the Professor Snape was in the room, casting Remus’ wand out of Sirius’s hand. Snape’s wand was pointed at you, Remus and Sirius while Hermione and Harry stood behind you, trying to protect Ron. Sirius stood next to you, nearly folding himself backwards over the piano you were backed up against. 

The Azkaban tattoo at your neck burned and you tried to keep the scowl of pain off your face but it was no use. 

“Vengeance is sweet. I hoped I’d be the one to catch to catch you.” Snape hissed as he stared at Sirius. You could feel the cold hatred that leaked from Snape’s dark eyes, and it made you wonder what Sirius had done in the past to make Snape hate him so much. 

“Severus...” Remus tried to speak but Snape pointed his wand at the Dark Arts professor, making him shut up. 

Remus moved closer to you and Sirius, and you couldn’t stop yourself from cowering away from him. He was a werewolf! Remus and yourself began backing away from Snape as he moved closer towards you. And you were only moving since you were between Sirius and Remus and had no other option but to move away from Professor Lupin as he drew closer to you. 

“I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle, and now here’s the proof. You got your little whore to help you out too I see.” 

Snape’s words hurt, but you had more pressing things on your mind. Like how Professor Lupin was a werewolf, and the Peter Pettigrew was still alive. 

“Brilliant Snape.” Sirius said, moving forwards. “Once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task, and as usual, come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you’ll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to. ” 

Snape jabbed his wand underneath Sirius’s neck, and you and Remus moved forwards to try to stop him. 

“Give me a reason.” Snape threatened. “I beg you!” 

“He didn’t kill Lily.” you said as tears crawled up your throat. You could feel the tension in the air as old grudges began to surface again after not seeing each other for many years. 

“Severus don’t be a fool.” Remus said from directly behind you.

“He can’t help it. It’s a habit by now.” Sirius interjected.   
“Sirius be quiet!” Remus scolded him

“Oh quiet yourself Remus.” Sirius barked back.

Lupin stepped away from you as Snape spoke. “Oh listen to you two quarreling like an old married couple.” 

Your head snapped around to look at Professor Lupin. Was that who Sirius was to him? An old lover? Or perhaps a current lover? Your heart pounded in your chest as you looked back at Snape and Sirius. 

“Why don’t you run along and play with your chemistry set.” Sirius taunted him.  
“I could do it you know.” Snape said as he jabbed his wand harder into Sirius’s neck. “But why deny the dementors? They’re so longing to see you.” 

You couldn’t breathe anymore. Remembering how cold and alone you felt after encountering those nasty things on the train coming here to Hogwarts made you feel violently ill.   
“Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes. A dementor’s kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It’s said to be nearly unbearable to witness but I’ll do my best.” Snape pushed Sirius backwards slowly, maneuvering him towards the piano behind you.

“Severus please.” Lupin begged.   
“After you.” Snape replied with a jerk towards Harry, Hermione and Ron to leave first. 

Your eyes fell on Harry as he pointed Hermione’s wand at you and Sirius before turning it on Snape. 

“Expelliarmus.” he yells, sending Snape backwards into the dusty old bed. It cracks and crashes on top of your Potions professor.   
“Harry what did you just do?” Ron exclaims.

“You attacked a teacher!” Hermione says, astonished. 

“Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!” Harry demands pointing his wand at you, and the Sirius and then at Remus.   
“He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend!” Remus said as Sirius moved besides you. 

“No. Pettigrew is dead.” Harry countered. “You killed him.” He said as he pointed Hermione’s wand at Sirius.   
“No he didn’t.” Remus said as he moved in front of Sirius to protect him. “I thought so too until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map.” 

“The Map was lying then!” Harry fires back.   
“The Map never lies. Pettigrew is alive. And he’s right there.” Sirius pointed at Ron. 

“Me?” Ron squeaked. “He’s mental.” 

“Not you... your rat!” 

Your eyes fell to the rat in Ron’s hands as it desperately tried to wiggle his way free. 

“Scabbers has been in my family for...“  
“12 years?! A curiously long life for a common garden rat.” Sirius said moving towards Ron and Scabbers. “He’s missing a toe isn’t he?”

“So what?” Ron asked.

“All they could find of Pettigrew was his fin-” Harry began before Sirius cut him off.

“Finger! The dirt cowards cut it off so that everyone would think he was dead. And then he transformed into a rat.” 

“Show me.” Harry demanded. 

Sirius lunged for Ron and tried to pry Scabbers from Ron’s grasp. 

“Give him to him Ron.” Harry said. 

“What are you trying to do to him?” Ron demanded as Sirius yanked the rat away from him. 

Remus’s hand brushed against your ass as he plucked your wand from your pocket and retrieved his own from the floor. He passed his want to Sirius before pointing your own wand at the rat they held above the piano. 

You moved to the doors trying to put some distance between you and Professor Lupin. You watched as Professor Lupin and Sirius shot spell after spell at Scabbers as he scampered away, desperate to get to safety. Scabbers ran down the piano, and dove for a hole in the wall, just as Sirius hit Scabbers with a spell. 

The rat transformed back into a man, and before he could move, Remus and Sirius were dragging him back into the bedroom inside the Shrieking Shack. You stood next to Harry and Remus as he and Sirius cornered Peter Pettigrew, giving him no chance of escaping. 

“Remus? Is - is this Sirius? My old friends!” Pettigrew sniffled before trying to dive towards the door. 

Remus and Sirius cut him off before shoving him backwards again. Pettigrew looked around the room before looking straight at Harry.

“Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father, like James. We were the best of friends he and I - “ 

“How dare you speak to Harry.” Sirius hissed as he jumped between Harry and Peter. Peter hissed like the rat his is, and dove for the piano. “How dare you speak about James in front of him.” Sirius and Remus ran after him.   
“You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn’t you?” Lupin asked as they cornered Pettigrew again. 

“I didn’t mean to!” He cried. “The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses. Ask yourself Sirius. What would you have done?”  
“What would you have done?” Peter moaned again. 

“I would have died!” Sirius answered. “I would have died rather than betray my friends!”   
Peter ducked down and tried to crawl underneath the piano, but you slid before him and stopped his escape. Your knees protested along with your lungs as you shook in fright before him.   
“Look at you, little weapon.” Peter mused as he stared at you, looking directly in your eyes. “My Master’s prized spy.” 

Peter shoved passed you, and only came to a stop before Harry, who blocked his way out. 

“Harry. James wouldn’t have wanted you to kill me! Your dad would have spared me. He would have shown me mercy!” Peter cried and Sirius, Remus and yourself yanked him away. 

“You should have realized Peter, that if Voldemort didn’t kill you, we would, together.” Sirius declared as he and Remus held their wands out towards Pettigrew. 

“No!” Harry shouted.

Remus looked back at Harry as your wand shook in his hands. Your wand had never killed anyone before, and you were nervous about how it would react to casting the Avada Kedavra curse. Surely it would change you and your wand forever... even if you weren’t the one casting the spell. 

“Harry this man...”   
“I know what he is. But we’ll take him to the castle.” Harry declared.   
Peter sank to his knees before the six of you. “Bless you boy.” 

“Bless you!” he whimpered, trying to touch Harry. 

“Get off! I said we’d take you to the castle. After that the dementors can have you. “Harry stated. 

* 

Your mind drifts as you help Remus lead Pettigrew down the little pathway, heading back towards Hogwarts. You feel like a bomb had been dropped back in the Shrieking Shack, and you weren’t sure which piece of shrapnel that hit you hurt the most. 

Okay, that a lie. You which one hurts the most - Remus was a werewolf... and he hadn’t told you himself. He’d kept that hidden from you... and now you weren’t sure you could trust him. 

“Anything but the dementors!” Peter begs you as you pull him through the hole. 

It’s dark when you emerge from the secret passageway, the moon having risen just slightly, carefully hidden behind dark clouds. 

“Ro-ron! Haven’t I’ve been a good friend? A good pet? You wouldn’t let them give me to the dementors would you? I was your rat!” Peter moans. 

“Oh sweet girl. Oh clever girl. Surely you won’t let them -”

“Come on.” Remus says, pulling Peter away from Ron and Hermione.

“Quiet!” Remus snaps at Peter as he holds him at wand point (gunpoint.) You stand near them, but keep a safe and respectful distance away from Remus. The two of you will have to talk once this night is over. 

“Please little spy! Don’t turn me over.” Pettigrew begs you. “The Dark Lord has such plans for you.” 

“Shut up.” you growl at him, aiming your wand at his throat. 

Hermione suddenly bolted upright, and stood next to you as she looked down at Harry and Sirius.   
“Harry!” She shouted, and as they turned to look at her, she pointed at the rising full moon behind her. 

As the light of the full moon washed over you, all eyes cut to Remus. Fear jolted through your entire being as you watched him, slowly beginning to transform.   
“Remus my old friend! Have you taken your potion tonight?” Sirius asked, coming up from behind you. 

Remus began to groan just as Sirius threw his arms around his oldest friend. You aimed your wand at Pettigrew as he moved to run away, but cowered when he saw it pointed straight at him. 

“You know the man you truly are Remus! This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!” Sirius tried to speak to Lupin as the pain progressively got worse the longer his transition was going on.

Your heart broke as you watched and listened to Remus changing. Remus dropped his wand, and Peter quickly snatched it up only for Harry to cast it away from him. But it was too late, Peter had already cast a spell to get him back to his animagus form. With a taunting wave, Peter transformed back into a rat and scurried off into the tall grass. 

You moved as Remus screamed into the night, placing yourself in front of Harry and your friends, fully prepared to either kill him or sacrifice yourself in order for them to escape. 

“Remus!” Sirius shouted as Remus’s screams echoed through the forest. His nails began to grow longer into claws and his skin began to pale and morph into something far more animalistic. His limbs began to elongate, and his cries got deeper as Sirius tried to hold him back.   
“Run!” He screamed at the four of you. 

You couldn’t move as Remus’s transformation came to an end, leaving the monster in his place. He threw his arms wide, casting Sirius into the air and down into the forest below. You wanted to cry out for Sirius, but found your gaze locked on the werewolf before you. 

“Come on.” Harry said, trying to drag Ron and Hermione away.   
Lupin whimpered before you all, his body hunched over as he cried. 

“Wait. Wait.” Hermione said, moving forwards, trying to get closer to you to take you with her.   
“Professor?” Hermione asked as she stood slightly behind you. Lupin looked up, his golden eyes focusing on you and you alone.

“Professor Lupin?” you asked, your voice stronger and steadier than you felt. 

He broke out into a haunting cry that echoed around you, and bounced off the land the surrounded Hogwarts. His howl made you stumble backwards slightly, not expecting that from him. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron crowded together as you stood before them, strategically keeping them behind you in order to protect them. Lupin moved forwards a few steps, coming closer to your shaking body. 

You heard Snape speaking behind you, but all you could truly focus on was Lupin and his vicious snarls and the claws raised above you, ready to strike you down. Hermione screamed, and you tensed up, waiting for his claws to rake through your skin. 

But then Sirius came vaulting over you in his animgus form, crashing himself into the werewolf. Their jaws snapping and snarling as their growls filled the air. Sirius stood between you and the werewolf, challenging it to advance on him - on you. 

You watched as they fought - their teeth and nails slashing and biting. The werewolf tosses Sirius aside, and he gave out a small whine of pain before the werewolf turned back towards the five of you. With another paw raised the werewolf swiped at you again, this time his claws tearing through the sleeve of you sweater. Sirius nipped and bit at the werewolf, trying to annoy and distract him enough to lead the werewolf away form you all.   
With a deep guttural snarl, the werewolf ran after Sirius leaving you all behind. Another hurt whimper came from Sirius, and that was all it took for Harry to go running after his Godfather. 

You took off after him, afraid for not only his safety but Sirius’s and also Remus’s. His transition has been rather sudden and violent and you heart hurt all the more for him. 

Harry Potter was not the brightest person on planet earth. This was proven as fact as he tossed a stone at Professor Lupin, unsure of what his next move was. 

Lupin spun around and growled at Harry, ready to tear his heart from his chest when another wolfish howl echoed from the Forbidden Forest. Lupin stopped and turned towards the sound, and when it happened again he took off after the noise. 

And you then were running after Remus for no known reason. He’s lied to you. he’s hurt you, and here you were running after him, disappearing into the Forbidden Forest to hunt down one of the monsters you feared. 

You lost track of him as soon as you stepped into the dense treeline. You tried listening for him, for his heavy breathing and his vicious snarling but it was eerily quiet around you. The trees around you spanned for miles and miles, each one looking the same the further you ran through the forest in search of your lover. Your lungs ached, your ribs hurt and you were certain Madam Pomfrey would scold you for running with a broken rib. 

You ran and ran, you feet pounding against the forest floor, searching for Remus. You had to get out of here. You had to find someone. Anyone. Your heartbeat filled your ears as you slowed to a stop in the middle of the woods. The trees all looked the same as you moved through them. Everything look the same and unfamiliar at the same time. Your breath came in short spurts, and your legs ached. You needed out. There was no way out of the forest. 

A snap of a twig behind you made you freeze. Turning ever so slowly, to face the thing behind you, you drew in a shaky breath. 

Professor Lupin stood before you, his yellow eyes burning through the darkness, staring into your very soul. Your mouth went dry as tears filled your vision. 

This was how you were going to die.

He snarled in your direction and you bolted. 

You ran and ran trying to get away from him. You weaved in and out of the trees and over large rocks, desperate to get away from him. 

And then he was in front of you, and you were skidding to a halt nearly falling over exposed branches on the ground. 

His beastly form hunched over, his teeth were bared as a snarl ripped through the dead of night. 

Running after Lupin was a bad idea. 

You hand inched slowly towards your wand at your side. Remus released another bone chilling howl, making you flinch violently. Your fingers shakily curled around the hilt of your wand, and you cautiously drew it out. 

Remus’s yellow eyes bare into your own, a hungry desperation haunting his gaze. A guttural growl ripped from his throat as he stalked forwards. 

Sweat cooled against your skin, making goosebumps erupt across your body. Your limbs shook as you raised your wand to defend yourself. Tears briefly clouded and distorted your vision, but you blinked them away letting them roll down your cheeks. 

“Lupin.” You said, putting a harsh warning into your tone. 

An almost taunting-teasing growl left the monster before you. 

“Don’t come any closer.” 

The werewolf moved closer and closer. 

“Lupin. I’m warning you. Don’t make me hurt you.” 

He lunged, his claws out stretched and his jaw opened wide. You flung an Everte Statum at him, but the spell missed. You fell backwards into a sharp broken tree branch , your shoulder felt as if it were on fire. Lupin’s massive form loomed above you, his jaws ready to snap down into your flesh again. 

You screamed, and tried to fling another spell at him. 

Your arms and knees could barely hold him back as he attacked, and each second that passed was one second closer to either dying at his hands or being turned. His saliva drips down onto your skin as your hot blood soaks your clothes and dampens the moss beneath your bodies. Another violent chill raked across your body. 

In a last stitch effort to save your life, you cast the only spell you knew that wouldn’t completely harm Remus.

“Crucio.” you cried out. 

Remus staggered backwards, howling in pain as his wolf-ish body sank to the ground. You didn’t have time to stick around, you roughly got to your feet and as the world tipped sideways, you ran through the forest, searching for a familiar pathway back to the castle or Hagrid’s. 

You ran and ran watching as the trees swayed around you before blurring together. Darkness consumed you as you continued to run, and soon you were unconscious. 

*

Fred and George found your bleeding semi-unconscious body out near the Owlery. Fred had scooped you into his arms as George ran back to his dorm to retrieve a medical kit. 

“No hospital.” you muttered into Fred’s chest as he hurried through the halls with you in his arms.   
“Y/N...” he warned you.   
“No hospital.” you repeated.   
“You’re out of it. You’ve lost a lot of blood.” Fred stated as he laid you down on a cold object. 

You had briefly opened your eyes and took note you were in Professor Snape’s classroom near the dungeons. George burst into the classroom with a massive medical kit in his hands. As he rounded the table Fred had put you on, George’s face lost all its color. 

“Y/N you need a hospital.” George stated as Fred began to rummage through the med kit.   
“No. He can’t know... He can’t know he hurt me.” you babbled, slipping in and out of a conscious state. 

“Who can’t know?” Fred asked. “What happened?”  
“Lupin,” you breathed. 

“Professor Lupin bit me.”


End file.
